El Marionetista
by Kure ga Bara
Summary: Espantosos y aterradores asesinatos están sucediendo en la ciudad de Konoha, y dos audaces y famosos detectives trataran de resolver este misterioso caso con la ayuda de una peculiar y poco común doctora. ¿Quién será aquel enigmático asesino?
1. Misterio

**Jojojo pues aquí les traigo un Fic SasoSaku, de genero suspenso, romance y algo asi jaja XD**

**Mmm... este fic tendra lemon asi que ya saben no menores de 18 cof16cof cof.**

**Ojala que les guste, y pues sin mas ¡A leer!**

* * *

**The puppeteer**

**操り人形師**

(Ayatsuri ningyō-shi)

**El Marionetista.**

_**Capitulo 1:**__** "Misterio."**_

-¿Estas seguro de que es ella?- pregunto un joven de cabello negro y profundos orbes azabache, que vestía un traje negro con una corbata azul.

-Si estoy totalmente seguro detective Uchiha, encaja perfecto en la descripción de la desaparecida, y con la reciente foto que nos entrego la madre.- le respondió un joven de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, de tez blanca, y mediana complexión.

-¡Tsk! muchas gracias Shikamaru, le pasare la información al detective Uzumaki.- dijo el pelinegro tronando la lengua en señal de ira.

Camino unos cuantos pasos por el pavimento, se encontraban en medio de la calle en la ciudad de Konoha era casi ya media noche, y parecía que aun faltaba mas por venir. Se acerco a paso moderado hacia donde se hallaba un muchacho de cabello rubio que se encontraba en cuclillas en el piso, lo tomo por el hombro y le entrego un folder con algunos papeles en su interior.

-Dobe, Shikamaru a confirmado la identidad de la victima… efectivamente es la muchacha que desapareció hace dos semanas.- le dijo en tono suave y calmado.

-¡No es posible!… ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho esto a una joven?… e-es horripilante.- dijo el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules tomando aquel folder entre sus manos dándole un vistazo.

-Considero que va a ser muy problemático que el forense la examine, esta es ya la segunda victima, y aun no a podido determinar la causa de la muerte o siquiera poder saber que le hicieron para convertirla en "eso" que ahora es...- le comento el pelinegro llevándose una mano a la nuca como síntoma de su extremo cansancio.

-Teme, ¡conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar en el caso!- replico con entusiasmo abriendo grandes sus azulados ojos. -Es una medico forense excepcional, dicen que es la mejor de todo el país, aunque… te advierto se rumora por ahí que es un poco extraña, que tiene una rara fascinación por los cadáveres, pero eso la hace aun mejor en su trabajo, llevaremos los cuerpos con ella, y veras que en menos de lo imaginamos tendrá resultados contundentes.- explico mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro rápidamente, con intensiones de subirse a un auto color negro.

El detective Uchiha un hombre de figura envidiable, que derretiría a cualquier mujer, de cabellos negros como el ébano, unos ojos azabache y de tez blanca ligeramente bronceada, de carácter serio, frío, distante arrogante, y un tanto soberbio junto con su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo Uzumaki Naruto, un chico lindo de rubios cabellos, ojos azules y tez blanca que posee un temperamento hiperactivo y alegre.

Ambos detectives, famosos por resolver siempre los casos mas difíciles, llevaban esta vez en sus manos el mas extraño y horripilante de todos los sucesos, en la gran ciudad de Konoha, el caso de un asesino serial que había matado ya a dos mujeres, convirtiéndolas en algo inidentificable para ambos detectives y para todos los médicos forenses de la zona con quienes habían acudido, la confusión se hacia notar tanto para la policía como para los ciudadanos de aquel lugar, aquellos inexplicables acontecimientos perturbarían a cualquiera que los viera, pero no a una persona, no a la famosa forense que estarían por inquirir, su as bajo la manga para atrapar al autor o autora de tan aterradores crímenes.

Llegaron al lugar antes de lo previsto era poco mas de media noche, se bajaron con prisa del automóvil y a paso veloz, entraron al establecimiento, el _"Centro de análisis forense" _este era un sitio especializado en todo tipo de análisis para encontrar las causas de la muerte y no solo eso si no que también tenia un ala de hospital para tratar pacientes cuyas enfermedades fueran extremadamente inusuales,aquellos dos detectives se dirigieron a paso veloz llegando así hasta la recepción del lugar.

-Somos el detective Uzumaki y Uchiha buscamos a la forense en jefe de este lugar ¿Dónde se encuentra?, es urgente.- dijo el azabache a la par que mostraba su placa ante la tímida recepcionista de cabello negro azulado y perlados ojos, que revisaba papeleo y tecleaba algunas palabras en su computadora.

-E-ella se encuentra en el sótano revisando un cuerpo, vayan por ese pasillo hasta el fondo giren a la derecha y luego bajen las escaleras, ahí la encontraran.- les señalo diciendo en voz baja un tanto temerosa.

-Gracias señorita.- le agradeció el joven rubio con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro provocando así un leve sonrojo en la muchacha ojiperla.

-Ven vamos ¡apresúrate dobe!- le grito el Uchiha desde lejos.

Caminaron por donde la recepcionista había indicado y bajaron las escaleras hasta toparse con una puerta que tenia un letrero el cual decía: _"Cuarto de Reexaminación ", _tocaron toscamente la puerta y una voz femenina distante les respondió:

_-Si, adelante pase por favor.-_

Ambos abrieron la puerta y se encontraron así con una singular joven mas o menos de la misma edad que ellos, de extraños cabellos rosas que llegaban por debajo de sus hombros, unos ojos verde jade que irradiaba un extraño brillo, una piel blanca y cremosa, aquella joven vestía una falda negra, una blusa roja con una botas negras que llegaban hasta su rodilla y una bata blanca larga en cuyo lado izquierdo estaba bordado con un hilo rosa: _"Haruno Sakura medico forense"._

Aquella mujer era una de las mas famosas médicos de todo el país, de fuerte carácter obstinada e inteligente, había llegado hasta un puesto alto en aquel centro de investigaciones forenses, su gran habilidad deductiva y talento nato para la medicina la había llevado a posicionarse en lo mas alto de la cima el las áreas experimentales del país del fuego.

-¿Si? Disculpen ¿Qué es lo que desean?- pregunto la joven ojijade mientras preparaba el instrumental que utilizaría mas adelante.

-Somos el detective Uzumaki y Uchiha, hemos venido aquí para solicitar su colaboración en un caso de suma importancia.- dijo el pelinegro agitado, mientras que ambos mostraban sus placas, y notaba que la pelirrosa no le prestaba del todo atención.

-¿Qué clase de caso?- pregunto ella mientras se colocaba unos gantes de látex en sus manos y sostenía con fervor un bisturí.

-Queremos que colabore con nosotros en el caso de los recientes asesinatos, los de las mujeres encontradas en el centro de la ciudad.- dijo el ojiazul tapándose la boca en señal de asco al observar como la medico hacia una incisión en el torso de aquel hombre que se encontraba inmóvil en aquella plancha.

-Mmm… es un tanto inusual que la policía venga a pedir ayuda al centro pero… para mi seria un placer ayudarles.- dijo suavemente deteniendo de golpe su labor, levantando la cabeza mientras se deshacía de los guantes que portaba y camino con lentitud hasta el lugar donde se hallaban ambos detectives. -Trasladen los cadáveres mañana por la mañana hasta aquí, y vengan a las seis en punto para que les entregue los resultados del examen.- dijo ella mirándolos fijamente.

-¿A las seis en punto?… ¿no cree que es algo apresurado? Quizá deba tomarse mas su tiempo para revisar con cuidado los cadáveres, los otros doctores no han podido descifrar que les sucedió.- le reprocho Sasuke con aires de indignación.

-Detective… ese tiempo me basta y me sobra para hacer mi trabajo con precisión, no hace falta perder el tiempo en cosas inútiles.- dijo ella tratando de ser modesta. -No se preocupen mañana a las seis en punto les daré los resultados, ah y además detective Uchiha-san yo no soy cualquier medico… ¡soy la mejor!.- dijo con una inocente sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras recalcaba las ultimas palabras en un tono directo que denotaba el arduo trabajo por el que había pasado para llegar hasta donde ahora estaba, provocando con ello que el joven Uchiha abriera grandes sus profundos ojos azabache.

-Bueno, bueno muchas gracias doctora Haruno, le enviaremos los cuerpos mañana por la maña jeje.- dijo Naruto con sumo nerviosismo, ante el reciente choque de personalidades de Sasuke y la medico de inusuales cabellos rosas. -¡Ven! vámonos teme.- exclamo mientras jalaba por el brazo a su compañero.

Salieron a paso veloz del lugar, subiendo las escaleras con intención de retirarse de aquel sitio que era un tanto inquietante para ambos jóvenes.

-Ella… es algo molesta ¿no crees dobe?- dijo el azabache pensativo, dejando percibir la reciente herida en su orgullo.

-No lo se… eso no importa por ahora, lo importante es que ella es la mejor medico de todo el país del fuego, y podrá ayudarnos a resolver este caso.- dijo un tanto confundido el joven rubio.

-¡Oye frentona!… ¿Qué querían esos dos detectives tan sexys?- le cuestiono entrando repentina y bruscamente al lugar una rubia de ojos azules, vestida totalmente de blanco.

-¿Qué es que acaso nunca tocas antes de entrar, Ino cerda?- dijo distante la pelirrosa mientras se disponía a continuar su trabajo con aquel cuerpo que yacía inerte bajo sus manos. -Y además… ¿Cómo es que siempre te enteras de todo?- dijo mirándola con desconcierto y molestia a la vez.

-Oh vamos no seas tan aguafiestas, además me entere por que Hinata me dijo que habían llegado dos extraños detectives que querían hablar contigo.- dijo la ojiazul acomodándose su uniforme, y ajustando su cola de caballo. Ella era Yamanaka Ino una de las enfermeras del centro, y una de las mejores amigas de Sakura, una muchacha enérgica y alegre.

-Vinieron aquí a pedir mi colaboración para un caso, algo acerca de unos asesinatos en serie.- dijo ella mientras se quitaba nuevamente sus guantes y dejaba el bisturí en una mesa con el demás ensangrentado instrumental.

-Oh ya veo, claro olvidaba que a ti te agradan este tipo de cosas, cada vez te vas ganando mas fama picarona, mira que se te acercan los hombres mas guapos de la ciudad.- dijo en tono burlón mientras le daba un codazo en el hombro a la ojijade y reía pillamente. -Lastima que los ahuyentes a todos rodeada de tanto muerto.- pronuncio en voz baja ladeando su cabeza a un lado para no ser escuchada.

-¡Te escuche! sabes Ino… algunas veces dices muchas tonterías.- dijo ella sonriendo de manera divertida, mientras se disponía a lavar su instrumental. -Ahora… ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntas?- pregunto un tanto banal.

-¡Si! Ya estoy por terminar mi turno espérame, ah y lo olvidaba, también Hinata esta por terminar el suyo así podemos irnos las tres juntas ¿te parece bien?- comento la ojiazul apunto de retirarse de aquella habitación.

-Si, me parece estupendo, las espero en la recepción.- le dijo con un amable mueca en su rostro, entretanto la rubia abandonaba el lugar.

-Mmm… un asesino serial ¿eh?… debe ser aquel de las noticias, parece un caso muy prometedor e interesante, muero de ganas por examinar esos cadáveres, debe ser algo sumamente extraño como para acudir a mi.- susurro para si con singular emoción, una que solo una persona como la doctora Haruno podía sentir, realmente amaba su trabajo o de otra forma no estaría tan alegre al tener que revisar dos nuevos cuerpos producto de un asesinato.

La pelirrosa se dirigió hasta los casilleros exclusivos del personal y se cambio de ropa por una mas cómoda, vistió un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra, guardando así sus cosas en el gabinete que le pertenecía. Subió unas escaleras y se dirigió hasta la estancia cerca de la puerta de salida del lugar, ahí la esperaba ya la peliazul parada a un lado de la gran puerta.

-Ino… ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto extrañada la ojijade.

-Parece que esta hablando con el doctor Sai, sobre el traslado de mañana.- respondió modestamente la ojiperla. -Sakura-chan… ¿tu sabes algo de ese traslado?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Ah si ya se a que trasferencia se refiere, parece que mañana el gobierno va a trasladar aquí al centro dos cadáveres, para su examinación temprano por la mañana.- le contesto con calma y un tanto distraída.

-¡Oigan chicas! ya estoy lista- exclamo en un grito la joven de rubios cabellos.

-Mmm… te tardaste, ¿Qué tanto te dijo tu novio el Dr. Sai?- pregono en tono burlón la ojijade. -De todos modos cuando lleguen a casa podrás verlo.- dijo en voz tenue mirando a la ojiazul de forma picara.

-¡Shh! que alguien podría escucharte, eso no es de tu incumbencia frentona, mas bien creo que deberías buscarte un novio para que se te quite lo amargada.- le contesto un tanto enfadada mientras le tocaba la frente con el dedo índice.

-¿Para que? si ninguno es como el.- susurro para si la pelirrosa, de manera tan baja que apenas si se logro escuchar.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto distraída la rubia enfermera.

-Nada… creo que es hora de irnos, Ino cerda.- dijo con indiferencia mientras avanzaba con rapidez hasta la entrada.

-¡Sakura espéranos!-grito la ojiazul a la distancia mientras corría hasta donde la pelirrosa se hallaba.

-¡Sakura-chan!- dijo la peliazul en el tono mas fuerte que pudo pronunciar, un tanto extraña por la reacción de la joven medico.

Salieron a la calle y fuera, enfrente del centro esperaron la llegada de un autobús, que las dejaría a cada una cerca de la entrada de sus hogares.

-¡Ah! Dios estoy agotada- dijo en un lamento cargado de cansancio mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa y se dejaba caer en el sofá de su casa.

La joven Sakura vivía en unos apartamentos de la ciudad de Konoha, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el centro y era algo que usualmente no le molestaba ya que amaba su trabajo, pero aquel comentario de su mejor amiga, la había hecho dudar por un momento de la vida que hasta el momento llevaba.

-Con que un novio ¿eh?… esa Ino cerda, no se a que vino ese comentario tan… aunque ese detective… ese tal Uchiha, tiene un gran parecido en cuanto a su carácter, en ese aspecto ambos se parecen mucho.- susurro unas palabras cargadas de melancolía que se perdieron en la obscuridad de aquella habitación… -Pero… ¿en que rayos estoy pensando?- se pregunto a si misma sin esperanza de una respuesta.

-Con que la medico Haruno Sakura ¿eh?… es toda una molestia…- se dijo a si mismo pensativo el joven detective, mientras recostado en la cama de su recamara miraba al obscuro techo, con intenciones de tomar un sueño reparador, el día que venia seria uno largo y colmado de sorpresas.

Ese día la joven medico se levanto temprano como era su costumbre, eran ya las cinco de la madrugada, y se dispuso a ducharse, entro con calma a su baño y salio aproximadamente 10 minutos después, se vistió con las ropas que había preparado previamente, se coloco una falda negra como acostumbraba cuando iba a trabajar, se puso unas medias negras y zapatos de tacón, y abotono una blusa color lila, tranquilamente tomo su bolso y las llaves de su casa, con la intención de dirigirse al centro.

Ya ahí bajo hasta donde se encontraban los casilleros del personal, hoy seria un día un tanto atareado por la llegada de aquellos cuerpos que debía examinar, así que decidió cambiarse por algo mas cómodo, y opto por ponerse su pijama de medico color azul y su bata blanca. Se dirigió hasta el cuarto de reexaminación, no sin antes preguntarle a Hinata, la recepcionista, si ya habían llegado los cadáveres de aquellas jovencitas.

-Si, Sakura-chan llegaron incluso antes de lo previsto, parece ser que es un asunto de suma importancia.- le respondió en voz baja.

-Muchas gracias Hinata, nos vemos mas tarde.- dijo cortésmente dirigiéndose hasta donde ya había planeado.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, ese era su lugar de trabajo en el centro, ahí en aquel lugar se encontraban ya los dos cadáveres que debía inspeccionar, se acerco con lentitud a las planchas y observo con cuidado aquellos dos cuerpos, que inmediatamente la asombraron.

-Pero… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- se pregunto así misma en voz baja mientras que sus ojos se abrían grandes al mirar con detenimiento a las ya occisas.

-Teme tu teléfono esta sonando.- dijo el muchacho de rubios cabellos sentado en la barra, mientras sorbía un liquido café claro de un tazón de color blanco.

El joven azabache un tanto distraído saco su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y con letargo contesto al llamado. -Si, detective Uchiha ¿diga?-

_-Soy la doctora Haruno, solo quiero avisarle que los resultados del examen están listos, usted y su compañero pueden venir a recogerlos cuando guste.- _le menciono la pelirrosa al otro lado del auricular en tono apresurado, con algo de nerviosismo, colgando casi de inmediato.

-P-pero ¿Qué?- miro su reloj azorado. -Si dijo que a las seis, a penas si son las cinco y cuarto… dios que molesta es.-

-¡Eh! ¿Quién era?- pregunto el ojiazul, con una por poca boba cara de asombro mientras sorbía unos tallarines de sus palillos.

-¡Dobe! Era la forense, dice que ya tiene los resultados, debemos ir de inmediato.- dijo levantándose de su asiento dejando el dinero en la barra y jalando del brazo a su compañero.

-¡Ah! ¡espera!… aun no e terminado mi ramen.- le pregono casi gritando con falsas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso ahora.- dijo un tanto molesto el pelinegro.

Llegaron al _"Centro de análisis forense" _a paso sumamente veloz, entraron con poca cortesía al lugar mostrando únicamente sus placas a la recepcionista, sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigieron hasta el sótano y abruptamente entraron al cuarto de reexaminaron donde se hallaba la joven pelirrosa, lavando el instrumental.

-Díganos ¿Qué fue lo que encontró?- exigió el joven Uchiha un poco alterado.

-No hay por que entrar de esa manera, créame los cadáveres no irán a ninguna parte.- le respondió con voz suave.

-Lo sétimos- dijo agachando la cabeza el joven rubio.

-¿Nos va a decir que encontró o que?- replico con desesperación el azabache.

-Paciencia detective, paciencia.- dijo seriamente y con una expresión en su rostro que indicaba un hallazgo no del todo bueno.-Debo decirles que en toda mi carrera como forense, jamás había visto algo así.- menciono con calma y seriedad la joven ojijade.

-¿Qué… a que se refiere doctora Haruno?- dijo un tanto sorprendido e pelinegro.

-¡Marionetas!- dijo recalcando cuidadosamente aquella palabra.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Bueno ojala que si les haya gustado, ya se que esta un poco raro y eso pero pues asi se me ocurrio, ya saben yo y mis locas ideas.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo cap jojojo bye bye**


	2. Arte

**Bueno... pues aquí el segundo capitulo de este poco usual Fic.**

**En fin en verdad espero que les guste.**

**Recuerden que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-sama**

**lo unico mio, mio aqui es la historia.**

**Sin mas pues espero les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**"El Marionetista"**

_**Capitulo 2:**__** "Arte."**_

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?- le interrogo el joven Uzumaki, con la confusión dibujada en todo su rostro.

-Vengan, síganme.- dijo dándoles la espalda y conduciéndolos hasta donde se hallaban los cuerpos de las jóvenes.

-El asesino que están buscando, puedo decir con cierta seguridad… se cree un artista.- menciono mientras descubría los cadáveres. -Este sujeto le a dado un tratamiento a ambas mujeres, un laborioso procedimiento que literalmente las a convertido en marionetas.- dijo la pelirrosa señalando a las occisas.

-¿M-marionetas?… eso no puede ser posible.- dijo Sasuke verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Verán… debido al tratamiento de preservación que le ha dado a estas dos mujeres, es imposible determinar la causa y hora de la muerte, aunque tomando en cuenta el día que desapareció quizá una semana o tal vez un poco mas, sin embargo, e logrado definir casi con exactitud, el difícil procedimiento que llevo a cabo en ellas.- explico de forma tranquila, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. -¡Miren! lo primero que su asesino hizo, fue sacar todos los órganos, todos sin excepción alguna, después dreno cada gota de sangre del cuerpo, lo ha dejado totalmente seco, posteriormente, le a aplicado un barniz especial el cual ya e mandado a analizar, que a permitido dar esa textura de madera a la piel, a modificado la piel de las victimas para que esta coincida con las articulaciones de los huesos y sea permisible el movimiento de sus extremidades, como… un títere, su cabello a sido untado con un aceite floral, para darle brillo y buen aroma, sus ojos han sido removidos y remplazados por copias exactas de los originales, hechos de vidrio y en cada articulación a cosido hilos, hechos con cabellos humanos, pero no pertenecen a ninguna de las victimas.- dijo con suma seriedad sentándose en una silla que se hallaba cerca de ella. -En verdad detectives, en toda mi carrera como forense jamás había visto tal atrocidad.- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente un tanto desconcertada por lo que había descubierto.

-¡No puede ser posible!, ¿Quién seria capaz de cometer tal barbarie?- dijo el ojiazul llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Díganme, ¿a desaparecido alguna otra joven, en el tiempo transcurrido desde que encontraron el segundo cuerpo?- pregunto con formalidad la ojijade.

-Si, otra joven del distrito, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- dijo el joven pelinegro un tanto desconcertado.

-¿De que color es el cabello de esa joven?- cuestiono con suma curiosidad.

-Es castaña, ¿Por qué?- respondió aun sin entender a lo que la medico quería referirse mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues vera, los hilos que están hechos de cabello humano pertenecen a una mujer, no obstante, estos cabellos son rubios así que no pertenecen a ninguna de las victimas o de la recién desaparecida, los mande analizar y parece ser cabello perteneciente a un cadáver que a sido hilado a mano, el hilo es tan fino que apenas si puede verse, supongo que no lo habían notado ¿o si?- replico con un todo lleno de dudas y ofuscación.

-No, ninguno de los anteriores médicos, ni la policía los habían notado.- dijo indignado el joven azabache.

-También, pude notar que hay un patrón singular en las victimas, ambas son de la misma edad, castañas que también concuerda con la actual desaparecida sin mencionar que la una y la otra tienen los ojos verdes.- dijo humilde y pensativamente.

-Si, efectivamente eso ya lo habíamos notado, sin embargo lo intrigante son los cabellos con los que están hechos los hilos, esa es una nueva pista.- dijo el pelinegro pensativo, mientras observaba los cadáveres de las jóvenes. -No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que mate de nuevo, y quizá en ese momento deje una nueva pista, doctora… ¿estaría dispuesta a seguir colaborando con nosotros?- pregunto apenado. -Y no solo como medico, si no también aportando opiniones, es mas que obvio que en un caso como este, sus conocimientos serian de gran ayuda.- dijo en voz media baja.

-No pensé que quisiera mi ayuda, detective Uchiha-san.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de vergüenza sonrojándose levemente y divertida ante la acción del joven policía.

-Mi compañero tiene razón, usted seria de gran ayuda doctora Haruno-san.- dijo el joven rubio extendiéndole la mano con entusiasmo.

-Para mi seria un placer trabajar con ustedes en este caso, detectives.- dijo alegre a la par de que tomaba la mano del joven ojiazul en un apretón amistoso. -Bien, supongo que como primer paso, debemos pensar que nuestro asesino es un hombre, alguien que este relacionado con algún arte.- inquirió la joven en el asunto.

-En estos tiempos es muy difícil encontrar algún hombre que trabaje en un oficio tan peculiar como es el fabricar marionetas.- replico pensativo el joven Sasuke. -Dobe, debemos buscar registros de cada artista en la ciudad, no solo fabricantes de marionetas o títeres si no también artistas de cualquier otro tipo- dijo un tanto acelerado, levantando su dedo índice.

-Si teme de acuerdo.- dijo avispado el rubio muchacho mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Aunque… aun hay algo que no me queda claro.- dijo la medico pensativa con una mano en su barbilla.

-¿Qué?- pregunto secamente el azabache.

-Para que el asesino pudiera haber llevado acabo tal procedimiento, eran necesarios algunos conocimientos médicos, incluso de los mas básicos, quizá un estudiante de medicina que deserto o algo por el estilo.- comento con preocupación.

-¡Ya la escuchaste Naruto-dobe!- le grito el pelinegro, abstraído en sus propios pensamientos y con una impotencia atorada en su garganta, la impotencia de no poder atrapar a aquel atroz criminal.

-¡Si! Sasuke-teme, le pediré ayuda a nuestro analista técnico, para que la búsqueda sea mas rápida.- dijo el tapando el auricular del teléfono.

-Muy bien doctora Haruno, si necesitamos mas de su ayuda la llamaremos, trataremos de investigar un poco mas.- dijo aquel detective dirigiéndose a la puerta por la cual había entrado con intenciones de retirarse.

-Esta bien, no duden en llamarme si encuentran algo nuevo.- le respondió con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro que dirigió sin precedentes al joven azabache, pintando así un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

-¡C-claro!- dijo un tanto apenado. -Vámonos ya dobe.- tomo del brazo a su compañero sumamente apresurado.

-¿Eh?… Sasuke espera… hasta luego doctora Haruno-san.- grito en la lejanía el joven rubio un tanto extrañado por la reacción de su amigo.

-Mmm… que extraños son esos dos.- dijo en un susurro dejando escapar una picara risita.

-Pero Sasuke espera… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- dijo Naruto caminado a su lado totalmente confundido, como siempre no se enteraba de lo que pasaba su alrededor.

-¡N-nada!… nada… - le contesto Sasuke en voz muy baja.

-¡Oh!… ya entiendo, tu teme… te gusta la doctora Haruno ¿no es así? ¡picaron!- dijo en tono sagas mientras le codeaba el hombro.

-¡Cállate! ¡Usuratonkachi!- dijo molesto y apenado el azabache, denotando así que su compañero tenia algo de razón en sus palabras.

-¡Sakura!, la doctora Tsunade te llama a su oficia.- dijo en tono chillón una rubia que apenas entraba en la habitación.

-Si, dile que voy enseguida.- dijo en un suspiro una distraída pelirrosa, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Mmm ¡Sakura! ¿Qué te sucede?… a ya se no me digas, estas pensando en el sexy detective Uchiha.- dijo la ojiazul remarcando lo ultimo en un tono sensual.

-No, no es eso… es solo que…- le respondió en tono suave, mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Ah?… mmm… ya entiendo, estas pensando en aquel muchacho, aquel joven del que me platicaste, con el que viviste un tiempo en la ciudad de la arena.- dijo ella sentándose en una silla que se hallaba a un lado de la ojiverde.

-¡No viví con el!, fui a vivir con su abuela y… el.- río de forma torpe ante lo obvio del asunto.

-Platícame mas de el Sakura, tengo curiosidad de saber porque estas tan obsesionada con ese muchacho.- dijo ella con extrema curiosidad.

-¡No estoy obsesionada!… pues veras cuando yo era pequeña, como de unos diez años mas o menos, mis padres y los suyos eran muy buenos amigos desde la secundaria, así que seguido los íbamos a visitar, y pues obviamente siempre lo veía a el, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña lo llamaba onii-san (hermano), y en una ocasión que mis padres salieron de viaje por un mes y no había nadie que se encargara de mi, ellos me dejaron a cargo se su abuela, con quien vivan el y sus padres y desde entonces yo… pues…- dijo sumamente apenada tratando de ocultar su resiente sonrojo.

-Si lo se, lo se no hay por que explicarlo.- dijo Ino moviendo su mano de un lado a otro frente a su rostro.

-Después de eso aun lo visite unas cuantas veces mas, pero cuando cumplí los 15 creo, se mudo a las afueras del país del viento con sus padres, y nunca mas lo volví a ver, únicamente visite un par de veces a su abuela y eso es todo.- comento con suma melancolía y una tristeza que le generaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Hay Sakura, a veces el destino nos juega malas pasadas, y otras se pone a nuestro favor, quizá algún día cuando menos te lo esperes lo volverás a ver.- dijo la rubia enfermera tratando de consolar a su mejor amiga.

-Eso… realmente lo dudo.- replico en un melancólico suspiro, triste y molesta ante sus felices recuerdos que amargaban descaradamente el presente.

Se levanto de la silla donde yacía segundos atrás, y se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de ir a la oficina de la jefa de el centro Tsunade, su antigua maestra quien era la mejor medico no solo en el país del fuego, si no también de sus alrededores. Subió las escaleras y camino por un largo pasillo, ascendió otro par de escaleras y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una puerta cuyo letrero decía: _"Medico en jefe"._

-Me pregunto… ¿para que querrá hablar conmigo Tsunade-sama?- pensó en voz alta mientras permanecía estática y pensativa frente aquella oficina.

Toco la puerta un par de veces con suavidad y pidió el paso con extrema amabilidad. _-Adelante Sakura… pasa por favor.- _dijo una voz femenina ya madura al otro lado de la puerta.

-Con su permiso, Tsunade-sama.- dijo con cortesía mientras abría la puerta y entraba en aquella habitación. En aquella oficina se encontraba una mujer madura, de cabello rubio y ojos amielados, que ordenaba unos papeles sentada en su escritorio.

-Disculpe, Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué me ha mandado llamar tan repentinamente?- pregunto extrañada la joven ojijade.

-Escuche, que unos detectives vinieron a solicitar ayuda para un caso, hubiera deseado que me lo dijeras en persona Sakura.- dijo aquella mujer con calma mientras revisaba un folder que sostenía con ambas manos.

-Lamento mucho no haberle dicho antes pero… todo fue tan repentino.- dijo la pelirrosa un tanto nerviosa.

-Mmm… no importa, solo quería decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, espero que con este nuevo paso, pongas en alto el nombre del centro, pero mas aun el tuyo.- dijo ella mirándola profundamente con la ternura que un maestro mira a un alumno que le a superado.

-Muchas gracias, Tsunade-shishou (maestra).- le contesto la joven medico, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras reverenciaba a su tan querida maestra.

-Puedes retirarte temprano el día de hoy, debes estar exhausta, y si quieres seguir colaborando en aquel caso, deberás descansar lo suficiente.- propuso la rubia y experimentada medico.

-Si tiene razón, creo que aceptare su oferta solo por hoy, Tsunade-sama.- dijo ella riendo de forma inocente, mientras levantaba su dedo índice.

La joven Sakura recogió sus pertenencias, se cambio de ropa por aquella que llevaba esa mañana al llegar al centro, y con calma se dirigió a la puerta de salida del lugar, no sin antes claro avisarle a sus amigas que ese día saldría temprano, a lo cual ellas se sorprendieron y con toda razón, pues ella nunca salía temprano, siempre se negaba e incluso hacia en algunas ocasiones horas extras.

Al salir del centro la pelirrosa se fue directo hasta un supermercado y en el compro una pequeña botella de vino tinto y un poco de spaghetti, algunos vegetales y otros ingredientes mas para preparar una deliciosa pasta, de cierto modo inexplicable he in entendible para la joven, se sentía alegre y de buen humor, algo le decía que ese día seria algo especial o por lo menos diferente y eso lo sentía como un motivo para celebrar.

Camino con distracción por la acera mientras miraba el suelo, y pensaba acerca de lo que había hablado con su amiga aquella tarde, hacia un tiempo que repentinamente la ojijade había vuelto a pensar en aquel joven, del cual inevitablemente se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche y no se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar. De repente y trayéndola de golpe a la realidad, choco con alguien cayendo ineludiblemente al suelo.

-L-lo, lo siento mucho… ¿estas bien?- exclamo aquel joven con suma preocupación y sonrojado por la posición en la que sin pensarlo habían terminado.

-S-si… e-estoy bien, eso creo.- dijo mientras abría los ojos lentamente mirando así el rostro del joven que yacía encima de ella.

-¡N-no puede ser!- dijo ella abriendo grandes sus ojos color jade en una sorpresa casi incontenible.

-En verdad lo siento, es que venia corriendo y no te vi, por favor discúlpame.- dijo aquel muchacho mirándola con asombro. -¿Tu?- entrecerró los ojos mirándola con confusión.

-¿S-sasori?… ¿eres tu?… Sasori-niisan.- dijo ella con alegría y sorpresa a la vez.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto el con tierna voz, y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Muajajaja que les parecio? espero en verdad que les haya gustado.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos que aunque no lo creean si han sido**

**bastantes, y tambien quiero darle un gran agradecimiento a la unica persona que me a comentado T_T! ¡Muchas Gracias!**

**Ya se que no soy una gran escritora y que a veces da flojera comentar, pero no sean tan crueles conmigo T.T! jeje**

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap bye bye**


	3. Mitades que encajan

**Pues he aqui el tercer capitulo jojojojo**

**Despues del curioso reencuentro entre Sasori y Sakura ... solo queda decir que habra mucha accion entre ellos ****literalmente jajajaja, ****en fin.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, que me esforce mucho en escribir XD!**

**Si mas que decir ¡A Leer! y oaja sea de su agrado.**

**

* * *

**

**"El Marionetista"**

_**Capitulo 3:**** "Mitades que encajan."**_

-¿Sakura?- pregunto el joven con tierna voz y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. -Dios no lo puedo creer, ese lindo cabello rosa es inconfundible.- le dijo en afirmación, mirándola profundamente mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano en señal de ayuda. -Definitivamente eres tu… Sakura.-

-Entonces… si eres tu Sasori.- dijo la ojijade con suma felicidad, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de aquel muchacho, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Aquel joven de buen cuerpo, cabello rojizo como brasas encendidas, profundos ojos miel y tez blanca, era el muchacho del que le había hablado a su mejor amiga hace tan solo unas cuantas horas, su nombre era Akasuna no Sasori, un joven tan solo tres años mayor que ella, residía originalmente en la ciudad de la arena, en el país del viento, el país vecino del fuego.

-Es increíble Sakura, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo correspondiendo al fuerte abrazo que inicio la pelirrosa.

En ese momento ambos sintieron una pulsación que era enviada a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, debido al reciente y tan cercano contacto, pronto se distanciaron con lentitud y la joven medico solo pudo dejar escapar un sonrojo que parecía quemarle las mejillas. Generalmente la ojiverde tenia un carácter fuerte y decisivo, no obstante, sentía desde su interior que la simple presencia del joven ojimiel la debilitaba en lo mas profundo de sus ser, tanto que no podía pensar con claridad, pronto todos sus problemas se esfumaron de su mente y no pudo mas que pensar en el actual reencuentro, con aquel al que siempre había esperado.

-Y… dime Sasori ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?- pregunto ella sumamente extrañada mientras le ayudaba a recoger las compras, que se habían dispersado por todo el suelo debido al anterior accidente.

-Pues veras…- dijo vagamente mientras le entregaba a la ojijade la bolsa con lo que había comprado minutos atrás. -Mi abuela esta un poco enferma, y fue trasladada con urgencia al hospital del centro de la ciudad de konoha, y como mis padres… ya no están mas… vine hasta aquí para ver como seguía.- dijo con un tono lleno de preocupación a la par que agachaba la cabeza con tristeza.

-Si Chiyo-baasama me contó lo de tus padres ¡lo siento mucho!… en verdad, pero dime… ¿ como se encuentra ella?- dijo la pelirrosa afligida mirándolo con ternura.

-Los doctores dicen que ya se encuentra mucho mejor, cuando quieras podemos ir a verla juntos, claro si tu quieres, Sakura.- dijo ya con mas animo, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, pues su orgulloso carácter no le permitía expresar actitudes de esa magnitud.

-¡Por supuesto!, eso me encantaría, sabes que la considero como mi abuela también.- dijo ella con una modesta sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Hace cuanto que llegaste a la ciudad?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Hace poco… menos de un mes, la verdad es que… había querido visitarte pero ya no vives donde antes ¿no es así? Y pues no tenia ningún indico de cómo localizarte.- le menciono un tanto nostálgico el ojimiel.

-Si me mude hace ya algún tiempo, y pues mis padres están de viaje, ya sabes.- dijo con pesar la joven.

-Y… ¿vas a tener algún invitado?, parece que tendrás una cena un tanto intima.- dijo el mirando las bolsas que sostenía la ojiverde un tanto decepcionado y con un brillo en sus ojos cargado de imperceptible enojo.

-No… ¡no! Para nada como crees… solo quería celebrar… ¡yo sola!, es solo que me dieron un acenso en mi trabajo, por decirlo así.- exclamo con nerviosismo, mientras movía la mano en señal de negación.

-Oh… ya entiendo, parece que te ha ido muy bien, me alegro por ti.- le sonrío de manera tan tierna y sincera que la joven pelirrosa sintió por unos instantes que el corazón se le paraba.

-Y dime ¿Dónde te estas quedando?- indago ella con suma curiosidad.

-Pues… por el momento me estoy quedando en un hotel al centro de la ciudad.- le respondió vagamente.

-D-dime… S-sasori… ¿te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?, es solo que creo que compre demasiada comida para mi sola, y ahora que por fin nos encontramos después de tanto tiempo, me gustaría platicar un poco más contigo.- dijo sumamente avergonzada ruborizándose a más no poder.

-Me encantaría…- sonrío de modo peculiar y acompañando esa sonrisa se dibujo en sus ojos un brillo un tanto malicioso.

Caminaron tan solo unas cuantas calles mas hasta llegar a un gran edificio de departamentos donde vivía la pelirrosa, subieron por el elevador hasta el tercer piso, y con lentitud ambos entraron en aquel apartamento.

-Pues… mira aquí es donde ahora vivo, no es muy grande, pero es agradable.- le comento ella mientras cerraba la puerta de su hogar y se dirigía a la cocina con la disposición de sacar las recientes compras.

-Si, este lugar parece muy acogedor.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada el lugar. -Déjame ayudarte.- le dijo el acercándose a la cocina posándose a un lado de Sakura.

Ambos prepararon la cena, era de especificar que a la pelirrosa aquello de la cocina nunca se le había dado muy bien y eso el ojimiel lo sabia a la perfección, no en vano cuando eran niños el le servia de conejillo de indias para probar sus inusuales y poco apetitosos platillos. Ambos prepararon una suculenta pasta en salsa de tomate estilo italiana y la acompañaron con una no menos despreciable encalada mixta, la ojijade acomodo todo de manera impecable en la mesa, poniendo así dos platos dos copas, y los platillos junto con el vino en el centro.

-Vaya Sakura, parece que has mejorado mucho en tus artes culinarias, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños siempre me hacías comer unos extraños pasteles que sabían a lodo.- comento el en una carcajada llena de diversión, mientras sacaba una silla ofreciéndosela a su acompañante en una señal de caballerosidad.

-Ja… ja… ja… que gracioso eres Sasori, aunque… si mal no recuerdo tu siempre te comías todo lo que yo preparaba sin decir una palabra, aun si sabia espantoso.- dijo ella tomando asiento mientras se reía de forma burlona y entretenida.

-Bueno… que querías que hiciera, no lo podía evitar, eras una niña tan linda que no podía negarte nada.- dijo el de manera soberbia pero tierna a la, vez mientras se sentaba frente a la joven medico.

-¿¡L-li-linda!- tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa sonrojándose a mas no poder.

-Jajaja, mira te has sonrojado, como me lo imagine, aun eres muy linda.- dijo el riendo de forma lasciva y un tanto arrogante, mientras la miraba profundamente.

La pelirrosa no podía evitar comportarse de esa manera frente a el, ella siempre desde que era tan solo una niña había tenido una carácter orgulloso, decisivo y muchas veces los otros niños la tachaban de ogro por el mal temperamento que usualmente tenia, sin embargo, cuando se encontraba al lado de Sasori, no era capaz de comportarse como normalmente lo hacia, de vez en cuando frente a el dejaba salir su mala personalidad lo cual era perfecto pues el ojimiel no era ninguna perita en dulce, un niño siempre mimado por su abuela, arrogante soberbio, inteligente y calculador, las personalidades de ambos no eran unas que usualmente chocaran como suele suceder con personas de semejante índole, si no unas que se complementaban la una a la otra.

Ese pesado carácter que la pelirrosa cargaba consigo contrarrestaba a la perfección la soberbia y arrogante personalidad del pelirrojo, no cabía duda de que habían nacido el uno para el otro y el destino lo sabia con claridad, que ellos eran dos mitades que encajaban con suma precisión, no en vano había arreglado el reencuentro perfecto para ellos, no obstante, aun no sabían el enorme obstáculo que este les pondría para probar si el sentimiento que tenían el uno por el otro, podría calificarse como verdadero amor o simple atracción.

Terminando de cenar, se sirvieron un poco mas de vino y ambos se miraron fijamente, iniciando así una intensa platica para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Y dime Sakura… ¿en que trabajas?.- pregunto el mientras sostenía su copa de vino y la balceaba de un lado a otro, mirando con un profundo interés a la joven pelirrosa.

-Pues veras, soy medico forense y trabajo en el "Centro de análisis forense" de la ciudad.- le respondió con timidez tratando de mirar a otro lado con disimulo. pues la intensa mirada que el joven clavaba sobre ella la ponía sumamente nerviosa. -Y tu ¿a que te dedicas?.. Sasori.- pregunto con inquietud y curiosidad.

-Pues trabajo en el Instituto Medico del la ciudad de la arena en el área de Investigación Química, es una ocupación que realmente me agrada, aunque lo considero solo como un trabajo de apoyo, lo que realmente me gusta es el arte, de hecho e puesto algunas exposiciones por todo el país de viento.- dijo de manera un tanto extraña y misteriosa, mirando aun con sumo interés a la joven ojijade.

-¿Enserio?… que interesante, pero dime, ¿Qué clase de artista eres?- pregunto ella muy asombrada ante la remunerada profesión del joven y la manera tan afable con la que hablaba de ella.

-Pues veras… mi arte es…- fue interrumpido inesperadamente por el teléfono que sonó de forma imprudente en aquella habitación.

-Ah discúlpame Sasori.- se levanto de la mesa un poco apurada pero mas que nada un tanto molesta por la interrupción.

-Si no te preocupes.- le contesto amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Residencia Haruno ¿Quién habla?- dijo levantando el auricular llevándoselo al oído pronunciando aquellas palabras de manera seca y un tanto fría.

_-Doctora Haruno soy el detective, Uchiha, le llamo a su casa por que su celular parece ser que estaba apagado.- _dijo el joven al otro lado del teléfono, un tanto eufórico y un tanto distante a la vez.

-Ah detective Uchiha-san es usted, dígame ¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella ya con un tono un poco mas amable.

_-Bueno usted me dijo que le avisara si algo ocurría respecto al caso, así que le pedí a la medico en jefe que me diera su teléfono, mi compañero y yo hemos arrestado a un sospechoso de ser el asesino su perfil encaja favorablemente, a excepción de unos cuantos detalles, eso era todo, disculpe si la moleste.- _dijo el joven detective de forma seria al otro lado del auricular.

-No… no se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia y por favor si se entera de algo mas hágamelo saber, sin duda parece que cada vez estamos mas cerca de encontrar al asesino.- le respondió con sensatez.

-_Esta bien, nos vemos doctora_.- dijo el en un tono de molesta vergüenza.

-Nos vemos, y gracias por informarme detective, Uchiha-san.- dijo ella a la par que colgaba el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto el joven ojimiel extrañado, con una mirada levemente cargada de furor.

-Alguien del trabajo, nada importante.- respondió secamente tratando de eludir aquella pregunta, en esos momentos no deseaba pensar en el trabajo y menos aun en el detective Uchiha, no mientras estuviera al lado de Sasori, quería tan solo disfrutar del aquel momento para los dos. -Ven sentémonos en el sofá.- le tomo por la mano con una sonrisa. dejando su compa de vino en la mesa conduciéndolo hasta aquel mullido sillón.

-Esta bien.- dijo el en tono venéreo dejándose guiar por la muchacha.

Llegaron hasta el sofá que se encontraba en la sala, y se sentaron uno al lado del otro mirándose fijamente, en la obscuridad de aquel lugar, alumbrado por la tenue luz de una lámpara. Este parecía el momento perfecto para que la ojijade le revelara por fin sus sentimientos al joven pelirrojo, el corazón le latía aceleradamente, las mejillas le ardían y la ropa le pesaba por el creciente calor en la habitación.

-¡Quiero decirte algo!- dijeron de manera exaltada al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos de matera divertida por aquella peculiar coincidencia al hablar, el joven ojimiel la tomo por los hombros de manera suave y acerco con lentitud a su rostro al de ella diciéndole al oído únicamente dos palabras que inundaron de una incontenible felicidad el interior de Sakura.

-¡Te amo!- le susurro con ternura y lujuria al oído, provocando con esto que la pelirrosa abriera grandes su ojos en un brillo lleno de dicha.

Lentamente la ojijade se dejo recostar en el sillón y el joven Sasori se acoplo sobre ella con delicadeza. En un arrebato de pasión se apodero de los labios de la joven en un dulce e intenso beso, ella podía sentir la lengua del pelirrojo delinear sus labios mordisqueándolos con suavidad de manera sensual; en un movimiento casi desesperado la joven rodeo el cuello del ojimiel tratando de profundizar aun mas el beso, la distancia entre ellos pronto se desvaneció y el tiempo pareció haberse detenido ante las implacables caricias de el.

Pronto el contacto se perdió y pausadamente se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, tomo el rostro de la joven y con ambos pulgares acaricio las mejillas que estallaban en un venéreo rojo cual carmín, ella rozo con sus suaves y finas manos las de el y en un susurro pronuncio de manera tierna e impúdica lo siguiente: -Yo también te amo Sasori.- y diciendo esto lo acerco a ella en un súbito jaloneo aprisionando con pasión los labios del ojimiel, no podía esperar mas, esa pasión, esa lujuria, ese sentimiento le quemaba por dentro, y solo había una cosa que podía calmarla, el y nadie mas que el…

El muchacho coloco una mano a un costado de ella apretando así la tela del sofá, continuando con aquel desenfrenado y lubricado beso, de pronto sus pantalones comenzaron a apretarle a quemarle, sentía un ofuscarte dolor en su entrepierna que no podía resistir, mientras aun la besaba comenzó a desabotonar con infinita impaciencia la camisa de la muchacha , mientras que esta lo abrazaba con vigor, pronto logro deshacerse de la estorbosa blusa que ella llevaba, y así por encima del negro sostén comenzó a masajear con delicadeza los pechos de la joven dejándose deleitar por aquella inigualable suavidad.

Los labios del ojimiel pasearon desde el mentón hasta el cremoso e irresistible cuello de Sakura, lo lamió suavemente y con desesperación aspirando así el cargado aroma a cerezos y lubricidad que esta emanaba, pronto se deshizo del sostén de esta, dejando así al descubierto dos cimas de color cremoso más dos pequeños botones sonrosados que ahora estaban endurecidos por el ardor de las caricias, en las que él era el promotor. ¡Ahh!…- gimió hilarantemente la joven ante el erudito contacto.

-Sakura… eres realmente hermosa.- dijo con una ternura atestada de erotismo, mientras sonreía ante la perfecta imagen de su amante bajo sus brazos,su frente repleta de sudor, sus cabellos rosas esparcidos por el cojín del sillón esbozaba gemidos, que lo animaban a que no se detuviera.

-N-no… no ¡ah!… no digas cosas tan vergonzosas.- le suplico en un susurro ahogado en placer, mientras giraba su cabeza aun lado apenada, gimiendo ante el repentino acto de el joven, que comenzó a lamer de forma impaciente sus pechos, saboreando con ello el exquisito sabor de la cremosa piel de la muchacha.

-Pero es la verdad… ni en mis mas dulces sueños habría sido capas de imaginarte así, tan bella, tan magnifica, tan mía.- dijo en un tono sensual, con un fogoso brillo en sus ojos, mientras le temblaba la voz, pues el angustiante dolor entre sus piernas se hacia cada vez mas grande y molesto.

-¡S-sasori!- grito llena de satisfacción.

El joven pelirrojo se deshizo de sus prendas con rapidez quedando únicamente en calzoncillos, despojo audazmente a la pelirrosa de su falda rasgando las medias y bragas de esta en un movimiento desenfrenado, dejando así al descubierto la intimidad de esta, haciéndola gemir nuevamente, ante su brusquedad. Se acerco con lentitud a su rostro frotando su miembro semi descubierto contra la tersa piel de la pelirrosa, sintiendo así un poco de calma ante aquel punzante dolor.

-Te deseo Sakura…- dijo en tono desesperado restregando su rostro en el pecho de ella, delineando con su dedo índice los rosados e hinchados labios de la ojiverde, bajo suavemente con su dedo recorriendo el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen y el vientre de la joven hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-¡Ahh! Sasori… ¡Sasori!.- grito extasiada, al sentir la mano tibia del ojimiel en su parte mas intima y rodeando con sus brazos la cabeza de este apretando entre sus delgados dedos el rojizo cabello del muchacho.

Este comenzó a masajearla de manera delicada y suave, introduciendo de vez en cuando su dedos en pequeños movimientos circulares, la beso con ternura un par de veces en la mejilla, y se levanto ligeramente, deshaciéndose de sus boxers tomando entre sus manos su palpitante miembro, restregándolo contra el vientre de la ojijade.

-H-hazlo… Sasori…- dijo ella en voz baja, sumamente agitada.

Nuevamente se acerco a su rostro y la miro con profunda ternura y morosidad, con suavidad y en un movimiento sumamente lento comenzó a penetrarla, adentrándose enteramente en ella, se quedo por un segundo inmóvil, sintiendo el placentero alivio que le provocaba estar dentro suyo.

-Eres un poco estrecha.- le susurro levemente en el oído haciendo la gemir una vez mas.

-S-sasori… Ahh…- pronuncio de manera tenue con un leve quejido que dejo escapar en el momento en que el joven ojimiel comenzó a moverse.

Cada empujón entraba con fuerza y sacaba gimoteos sentenciados por el placer, mientras su lengua saboreaba el dulce sudor que bajaba por el cuello de la pelirrosa, esta se aferro con fuerza a el clavándole la punta de los dedos en su espalda desnuda, ambos se encontraban nublados de placer, una y otra vez, entraba y salía al compás de sus placenteros gemidos.

Embestidas enardecidas y briosas, que pasaron a ser descoordinadas al sentir cercano el éxtasis. -¡Ahh!- pronuncio la ojiverde en un gemido que fue bebido apasionadamente por el pelirrojo, excitado quería que ella fuera toda suya, y no podía dejar escapar tan preciados sonidos de su boca, debían ser suyos y para nadie mas. Unas cuantas embestidas mas y el se derramo dentro de ella, dejando escapar así con cada gota todos los reprimidos sentimientos hacia la joven.

Exhausto se dejo caer en el pecho de la muchacha, ambos respiraban de manera agitada al unísono, y entonces se perdieron en aquellas respiraciones, como un canto celestial que los arrullaba, nada mas existió en aquel momento, solo ellos dos y nadie mas; beso sus labios con suavidad, muy distinto a como lo había hecho anteriormente, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su rosada cabellera, se quedaron abrazados, ahí inmóviles por un tiempo mas, y posteriormente con lentitud, como no queriendo que aquella situación terminara, recogieron sus ropas del suelo, y se dispusieron a vestirse.

Entre tanto y repentinamente sonó el timbre del apartamento, aquel o aquella que se encontrara al otro lado de la puerta parecía llevar prisa, puesto que apretaba el timbre como si su vida dependiera de ello; acomodando sus ropas rápidamente Sakura se dirigió hasta la entrada, y un tanto temblorosa por el reciente acto de pasión que había llevado acabo junto con el ojimiel, abrió la puerta en un movimiento lento y tranquilo, para su desgracia aquel con quien se topo era con quien menos se había imaginado.

-D-detective… U-uchiha-san.- dijo tartamudeando y un tanto avergonzada por la apariencia que en esos momentos presentaba.

-¡Doctora Haruno!- respondió el joven azabache un tanto atónito ante la desalineada imagen de la medico.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Bueno que les parecio? uf que intenso fue para mi escribirlo, ****a veces se me complica eso del lemon, pero creo que no me salio tan mal.**

**Muajajaja espero que les haya gustado, y debo avisarles que talvez publique la conti mañana ****o pasado devido las fiestas y esas cosas.**

**Por cierto... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!, espero que todos se la pasen muy bien y muchas cosas nuevas, interesantes y buenas**

**les pasen en este año. Si mas pues me despido hasta el proximo cap, a se me olvidaba, mando un gran agradecimiento a **

**aquellos que han comentado y agregado esta historia a sus favoritos ¡Muchas gracias! n_n! bye...**


	4. Tragedia Separación

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo XD**

**Ojala sea de su agrado y recuerden no todo es lo que parece jojojojo**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! a todos y espero que se la pasen muy bien.**

**Sin mas pues... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**"El Marionetista"**

_**Capitulo 4:**__** "Tragedia-Separación."**_

-D-detective… U-uchiha-san.- dijo tartamudeando y un tanto avergonzada por la apariencia que en esos momentos presentaba.

-¡Doctora Haruno!- respondió el joven azabache un tanto atónito ante la desalineada imagen de la medico. -D-disculpe si la interrumpo.- dijo el sumamente apenado con ardiente y disimulada ira en sus ojos, mirando al pelirrojo que se hallaba parado detrás de la joven.

-P-pero… ¿Qué hace aquí detective?- dijo ella de forma alterada y nerviosa, por la extremadamente incomoda situación en la que se encontraba.

-Vine a decirle algo de suma importancia, acerca del caso.- dijo el aclarándose la garganta y tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, pues aquella indecorosa escena no era para nada de su agrado, mas aun se le notaba molesto, aquellas imágenes eran como un puñal directo a su pecho.

-Oh claro el caso… ah lo siento disculpe mi descortesía, déjenme presentarlos, mire Uchiha-san el es Akasuna no Sasori mi…- dijo ella de forma distraída y entrecortada siendo interrumpida.

-¡Su novio!- dijo el en tono serio recalcando aquellas dos palabras, interceptando aquella frase acomodándola a su conveniencia, mirando con ello de manera retadora al joven de cabellos negros, notando el singular interés que este presentaba por Sakura.

-Si… mi… ¡mi novio!- tartamudeo ella pensativa mirando al joven ojimiel, mas sin embargo muy en el fondo se sentía inmensamente feliz al escuchar esas pequeñas e insignificantes palabras, que formalizaban sus tan recónditos sentimientos. -Sasori el es el detective Uchiha Sasuke, estoy colaborando con el en un caso muy importante.- dijo ella de forma un poco nerviosa, de cierto modo, lamentaba que el joven azabache la hubiese visto en tan embarazosa circunstancia.

-Mmm… ya veo Sakura, este es el acenso del que me contaste, estas trabajando con la policía ¿eh?- dijo un tanto sorprendido mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa. -Mucho gusto detective Uchiha.- dijo el extendiéndole la mano de manera un poco cínica, mirando con profundidad y descaro al pelinegro; se podría decir que en ese momento una guerra de miradas entre aquellos dos había comenzado.

-Mucho gusto Akasuna.- dijo mirándolo desafiante contestando a regañadientes el apretón de manos que le había ofrecido el ojimiel.

-B-bueno detective, dígame… ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?- pregunto ella sumamente extrañada y aun apenada.

El joven pelinegro se le acerco, demasiado para gusto de pelirrojo ahí presente, y en voz baja le susurro: -A habido otro asesinato…- dijo tenuemente con suma seriedad. -Hemos encontrado otro cuerpo en el distrito de la ciudad, y creo que debería verlo cuanto antes.- le susurro muy bajo para que el ojimiel no escuchara.

-Esta bien… trasladen el cuerpo al centro, ¡iré de inmediato!- le respondió en voz baja.

-De acuerdo, mi compañero y yo la estaremos esperando haya.- dijo el mientras se daba media vuelta caminando por un pasillo hasta llegar al elevador.

-¿Te iras ahora?- le reprocho el joven ojimiel mirándola fijamente, aparentando un no muy buen humor, siguiendo a la joven hasta su recamara.

-Lo siento mucho Sasori, veras estoy trabajando en un caso de unos asesinatos en serie, y los detectives requieren de mi ayuda.- le dijo ella mientras acomodaba su ropa, y sacaba un abrigo del armario de su habitación.

-¿Y que si te sucede algo?- dijo el tomándola por las muñecas acercándola abruptamente hasta el. -No quiero que nada te pase… y menos ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.- dijo preocupado de forma seria, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la rosada cabellera de la ojiverde y su mejilla.

-No te preocupes Sasori no me pasara nada, no permitiré que nada nos separe ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo… nada…- dijo ella mientras apoyaba sus manos en el calido pecho del ojimiel, en tono melancólico recostando su cabeza en el.

Este la abrazo fuertemente con ternura, y le planto un delicado beso en los labios. -Yo iré contigo ¿de acuerdo?, no quiero dejarte sola.- dijo el tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos mirándola profundamente y con amor. -Ya es muy tarde y no quiero que algo te suceda en el camino, ¿esta bien?- dijo con suavidad mirándola, a la par que sonreía calidamente.

-Si esta bien…- dijo ella un poco pensativa, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al joven pelirrojo, algo en su interior le decía que su reciente felicidad no duraría mucho.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron tomados de la mano, tomaron el elevador y bajaron hasta la entrada del edificio, salieron a la calle y caminaron hasta la esquina, en ese momento y sin darle importancia la pelirrosa comenzó a sentirse observada, sin embargo, estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos, cavilando acerca de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo que no dio relevancia al asunto, ahí en la esquina ambos tomaron un taxi, indicándole al conductor que los trasladara hasta el "Centro de análisis forense" que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Eran ya mas de las once de la noche, cuando ambos llegaron al centro, se bajaron del automóvil y se dirigieron con prisa hasta la recepción del lugar.

-Hinata ¿ya esta aquí el cadáver?- pregunto la ojijade un tanto agita y con prisa.

-Si, acaba de llegar, y los detectives Uzumaki y Uchiha te están esperando en el sótano.- dijo ella un tanto tímida como siempre y sorprendida por la prisa que la muchacha llevaba.

-¡Gracias!- menciono apresurada, mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba el ojimiel.

-Sasori, por favor espérame aquí, quizá esto tarde un poco, si es así puedes regresar a mi casa.- dijo con preocupación mientras le daba la llave de su apartamento.

-No te preocupes, esperare aquí hasta que termines tu trabajo.- dijo el sonriéndole con ternura.

-Esta bien… ¡te quiero!.- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose con prisa hasta el cuarto de reexaminación, que se encontraba en el sótano.

-¡Yo también!…- dijo en voz alta debido a la lejanía de la joven medico, mientras que su amable rostro se torno en una mueca de inconformidad y sus ojos se entre cerraron en un brillo sumamente extraño, de cierto modo no le caía nada en gracia que la joven pelirrosa pasara tiempo con aquel hombre de cabellos negros.

-¡Oye! tu venias con Sakura ¿no es así?- dijo una rubia de ojos azules que se acerco con lentitud al muchacho. -Soy Yamanaka Ino enfermera de este lugar y la mejor amiga de Sakura, y… ¿tu eres?…- dijo ella con entrometida curiosidad.

-Akasuna no Sasori, su… novio.- respondió pensativo y un tanto confundido por el acercamiento de la peculiar y alegre muchacha.

-¡Ah! Lo sabia si eres tu, ¡ven!… Sakura me a contado mucho de ti.- dijo ella con entusiasmo mientras lo jala del brazo con excesiva confianza.

La pelirrosa bajo con extrema prisa las escaleras , casi corriendo, hasta llegar al sótano ahí abrió la puerta y se encontró con el joven Uzumaki, Uchiha y la medico en jefe Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿pero que hace usted aquí?… ¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo al ver a los susodichos reunidos, con caras de preocupación que sin quererlo, alertaron a la joven de que algo no andaba muy bien.

-Doctora Haruno-san…- dijo el rubio detective mirándola con tristeza.

-Sakura… quiero que te prepares, lo que vas a ver, no es algo muy grato.- dijo la rubia medico acercándose con lentitud, tomando de los hombros a la ojijade.

-Es que, no entiendo… ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pregono confundida mientras era guiada hasta la zona de autopsia de aquella habitación. -¡N-no lo puedo creer!… esto es… imposible.- dijo ella llevándose ambas manos a la boca, a la par que inevitablemente sus ojos se abrían grandes y el horror inundaba su rostro.

-Este es el cuerpo que hayamos en el distrito de la ciudad, no pudimos si no concluir que es la recién desaparecida, aunque es imposible saberlo hasta que usted realice el examen.- dijo el joven azabache con prudencia.

-P-pero si ella es… i-idéntica a mi.- dijo horrorizada mientras que una aguda lividez invadió su rostro.

-Eso es lo que nos preocupa, por eso quería que viniera de inmediato doctora, no queremos forzarla a hacer esto, si usted desea abandonar el caso por su seguridad, es libre de hacerlo.- dijo el Uchiha con cierta preocupación ante tan macabro e inesperado acontecimiento.

-¡No!… yo… voy a seguir ayudándolos, ahora mas que nunca estoy decidida a atrapar a este descarado criminal.- dijo ella con la decisión incrustada en su mirada, mientras aspiraba hondo y se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Sakura?- le interrogo dudosa la ojimiel.

-¡Si! Tsunade-shishou, nunca he estado mas segura de nada.- dijo ella con entereza mientras miraba a su mentora.

-De acuerdo, es tu decisión, solo… por favor ten mucho cuidado… bueno los dejo para que hagan su trabajo.- dijo en un suspiro la madura medico, mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar.

-Así se habla doctora Haruno-san- dijo entusiasta el joven de ojos azules.

-Mire doctora, esta vez el asesino nos dejo una pista más, esto venia junto con el cadáver.- dijo el pelinegro extendiéndole una bolsa transparente en cuyo interior se hallaba un papel.

-¿Una carta?- dijo ella un poco desorientada.

-_"E venido aquí buscando algo en especial, una linda marioneta, de común cabello marrón, opacos ojos verde olivo y piel bronceada como el piñón, sin embargo en mi búsqueda e encontrado una hermosa y radiante muñeca, de especiales cabellos rosas, de hermosos ojos jade tal cual valiosas gemas se tratase, y una piel inigualable de cremosa textura que asemeja a los cerezos en plena primavera. El artista a de elegir, cual de ellas vale más, por eso a ambas tendré que comparara."… _- leyó aquella nota que se hallaba escrita a computadora, en voz alta.

-¡No es posible!… el asesino buscaba a una muchacha en especial por ello el patrón en sus victimas, pero ahora que…- expuso un tanto inquieta por aquello que había leído.

-Ahora que la vio, parece estar interesado en usted.- dijo el Uchiha destacando algo que con sinceridad, la joven medico no deseaba escuchar.

-Parece ser que la prensa dio aviso de que usted estaba ayudando en el caso, quizá así fue como se entero, y al ser usted tan popular en su profesión, no creo que le fuera difícil conseguir una foto suya. ¿No lo crees teme?- dijo el joven Uzumaki con seriedad.

-Eso es lo mas probable dobe…- dijo el pensativo.

-Bueno eso nos acerca un paso mas a la identidad del asesino, supongo que aquel que tenían en custodia no pudo ser, pero ahora nos a dejado una pista muy importante, no me queda mas que revisar el cuerpo para ver si encontramos algo mas, no tardare mucho haciendo el examen, por favor esperen en la recepción los resultados.- dijo con serenidad y sensatez.

-Me parece buena idea, estaremos esperando los resultados, ah por cierto doctora olvide decirle que hay una nueva desaparecida, pero hablaremos de ello en cuanto tenga los resultados del análisis.- dijo el azabache mientras se dirigía junto a su compañero a la puerta y con la disposición de retirarse.

-Esta bien.- dijo ella preparando el instrumental para la necropsia.

-¿En que piensas teme?- dijo el joven rubio extrañado por lo pensativo que lucia su compañero, mientras caminaban por el pasillo cerca de la recepción.

-No se… hay algo que me intriga en todo esto.- dijo el pensativo mientras en la recepción vislumbraba con dificultad, a un pelirrojo que sentado platicaba con una de las enfermeras.

-Bueno es mas que obvio que te intrigue, este caso en verdad es un poco aterrador.- dijo el temblando de forma falsa, en un tono un tanto infantil, mientras se acercaban al gran escritorio de la recepcionista y ambos se recargaban en el.

-No es eso, es solo que aquí hay algo que no me cuadra.- dijo el un poco distraído.

-Oye teme ¿Quién es ese tipo que esta hablando con la amiga de la doctora Haruno?- pregunto extrañado el ojiazul.

-¡Tsk! Es el… novio de la doctora.- dijo tronando la lengua en señal de molestia, la sangre estaba que le hervía y por alguna razón no soportaba ni ver a aquel muchacho.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?… ¿su novio?, vaya que escondido se lo tenia, y con ese carácter que se carga, yo pensaba que ustedes dos pegarían perfecto.- dijo el desilusionado haciendo un comentario irreverente que molesto a su compañero.

-Kuso (maldición) ¡cállate! Dobe, no me dejas pensar.- dijo el sumamente enojado.

-Pensar… ¿en que?- dijo el con una inocente interrogante dibujada en su rostro.

-Ese tipo no me da buena espina, no se… me da un mal presentimiento.- dijo el mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de rabia al muchacho de cabellos rojizos.

-Hay están otra vez, uno de tus "presentimientos", aunque claro en eso tu siempre aciertas, pero… no será mas bien que estas… ¿celoso?- dijo el ojiazul mirando al techo pensativo.

-¿Celoso?… usuratonkachi, ¿de que podría estar yo celoso?- dijo el un tanto apenado y molesto. -No lo se… te digo que ese tipo me da una mala corazonada.- dijo el cavilando de manera profunda.

-Pues si tanto te intriga, ¿por que no le pides a Shino el analista del departamento que lo investigue?, quien quita y tengas razón.- dijo el mirándolo ya con mas seriedad.

-Tienes razón dobe.- dijo el un poco frío, mientras sacaba su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón. -¿Si, Shino?, soy el detective Uchiha, quiero que me hagas un favor, investiga todo lo que te sea posible sobre este tipo, Akasuna no Sasori, averigua todo cuanto puedas lo mas rápido posible, y háblame cuando termines, gracias.- dijo de manera cortante y apresurada.

_-Esta bien, le avisare cuando tenga algo.- _dijo aquel joven al otro lado del auricular a la par que colgaba.

-Así saldrás de la duda, teme.- dijo el de forma relajada.

.Eso espero dobe… eso espero.- le contesto el con preocupación.

-Veamos… que tenemos aquí.- dijo la medico de rosados cabellos mientras se disponía a inspeccionar el cadáver que yacía frente a ella.

Reviso con minuciosidad aquel cuerpo, sin dejar que se le escapara un solo detalle, no tomo mucho tiempo para que la pelirrosa tomara todo lo que necesitaba de aquel cadáver, tomo muestras que mando a analizar y reviso cuidadosamente cada parte del cuerpo de aquella joven sin excepción, pronto no quedo nada mas que observar y concluyo así el examen, se levanto del banquillo donde se encontraba sentada y se dirigió a la pared donde había un teléfono, aquel teléfono se comunicaba a diversas partes de todo el centro, marco a la recepción y le comunico a la joven peliazul, que la examinación había terminado y que mandara de inmediato a los dos detectives al sótano.

-Teme, tu celular.- dijo el joven rubio denotando algo que era obvio.

-Si ya se, ya se.- dijo un poco fastidiado, mientras llevaba a su oído el teléfono que sostenía fuertemente con su mano. -¿Si diga?-

-_¿Detective Uchiha?, soy Shino el analista, ya tengo la información que me pidió.- _dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono. _-La vida de este joven no es nada fuera de lo normal, parece que anteriormente residía en la ciudad de la arena, en el país del viento, sus padres murieron cuando tenia aproximadamente 18 y su abuela era una reconocida medico de aquella ciudad, vino a Konoha por que ella fue internada en el hospital del distrito, parece que actualmente se esta quedando en un hotel al centro de la ciudad, trabaja en el Instituto Medico de la arena, en el área de Investigación Química, aunque parece ser que también es un artista reconocido en todo el país, a hecho innumerables exposiciones de su arte…- _explico aquel joven de manera curiosa y seria.

-¿Qué tipo de artista es?… ¿Qué exposiciones a montado?- pregunto dudoso el azabache imaginando que sus sospechas podrían ser verdad.

_-Es un famoso fabricante de marionetas, y las exhibe en los museos por todo el país del viento.-_ le respondió aquel hombre con un tono de seriedad.

-¿M-marionetas?- pregono el increíblemente sorprendido pelinegro, sus conjeturas se estaban volviendo realidad.

-_Si marionetas detective, y hay algo que me pareció muy inusual, es que en los periódicos de aquel lugar, encontré artículos que relatan la desaparición de algunas jóvenes, cosa que coincide con las presentaciones de este muchacho en cada ciudad del país.- _le comento un tanto extrañado. -_Eso es todo lo que pude encontrar.-_

-Es justo lo que necesitaba, muchas gracias Shino.- dijo apresurado mientras colgaba el teléfono. -Dobe necesito que me hagas un favor- le comento a su compañero con algo de prisa.

-A-ah… disculpen detectives, la doctora Haruno me acaba de decir que les avise que a concluido el examen, que los espera en el cuarto de reexaminación.- dijo la ojiperla con timidez esperando no haber interrumpido.

-Si, dígale que vamos enseguida.- respondió un tanto acelerado y de manera tajante.

-¿Qué clase de favor teme?- dijo un tanto confundido el ojiazul.

-Quiero que vayas a la casa de este hombre, se esta hospedando en el hotel al centro de la ciudad en el segundo piso del edificio, quiero que inspecciones el lugar y me llames en cuanto encuentres algo, este tipo podría ser el asesino que estamos buscando.- le dijo en voz baja tomándolo por los hombros.

-Esta bien Sasuke-teme, ve con la doctora Haruno-san y espera mi llamada.- le dijo igualmente, en voz baja, mientras corría a la salida de aquel lugar con urgencia.

El joven azabache se dirigió presuroso hasta el sótano, donde se encontró con la medico ojiverde. -¿Dígame que fue lo que hayo doctora?- le pregunto aceleradamente.

-¿Y el detective Uzumaki?- le cuestiono ella extrañada.

-Lo llamaron de emergencia, por lo de la recién desaparecida, ahora dígame ¿Qué encontró?- dijo el de forma cortante.

-Pues vera detective… por las muestras puedo decir que esta muchacha es la recién desaparecida, esta joven a pasado por el mismo procedimiento que las dos victimas anteriores, , sin embargo a habido algo diferente que me ha dejado un tanto sorprendida, en primer lugar, a esta pobre muchacha, le ha cosido una peluca al cuero cabelludo, puesto que ella originalmente tenia el cabello castaño y a aplicado un maquillaje especial en todo el cuerpo para darle un tono de piel más claro, a cambiado el color original de los ojos de un verde esmeralda a uno j-jade remplazando los ojos como en las otras victimas por unos de vidrio, sin mencionar que e encontrado un mensaje tallado en la piel, en la espalda baja de la muchacha.- dijo ella un poco atemorizada por tan atroz acto cometido en aquella inocente joven.

-¿Un mensaje?- pregunto el extrañado.

-Si, mire dice algo así… "_arte es aquello cuya belleza perdura por siempre_", supongo que eso significa que esta queriendo preservar la belleza de estas mujeres por siempre, pero algo lo ha llevado a modificar la apariencia de las mismas.- menciono pensativa.

-Ciertamente es un cambio muy extraño en su actitud… en su patrón...- dijo el siendo interrumpido por el ruido de su celular. -Discúlpeme un segundo doctora.- dijo cortes y fríamente, mientras contestaba al llamado del teléfono. -Detective Uchiha ¿diga?- pronuncio aquello mientras se alejaba un poco de la pelirrosa.

_-Teme soy yo… no vas a creer lo que encontré en el cuarto de este tipo.- _dijo casi susurrando el rubio al otro lado del auricular.

-Dobe… ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto impaciente en voz baja.

_-Este tipo es un loco, no cabe duda que es al que estamos buscando, su cuarto esta repleto de marionetas y mucha herramienta, probablemente la utiliza para fabricarlas, necesitare una orden para llevarme todo esto como evidencia, pero creo que con lo que sabemos es mas que suficiente.- _dijo el muchacho con seriedad e intranquilidad a la vez.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-dobe.- le respondió de manera satisfecha.

-_Claro teme, voy para aya, y luego pediremos la orden de cateo.- _le menciono activo el joven de ojos azules. a la par que colgaba el teléfono.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.- comento presuntuosamente en voz alta, mientras salía a toda prisa de aquel cuarto.

-¿Detective Uchiha-san?… ¿A dónde va? ¡espere!.- dijo la ojijade desconcertada ante las acciones del pelinegro, saliendo tras de el casi corriendo.

El joven azabache se dirigió a la recepción con apuro, llegando así hasta donde se encontraba Sasori, sin embargo se detuvo de golpe al escuchar los clamantes gritos de la medico que corría tras de el.

-¡Espere!… detective, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- dijo ella sumamente confundida y agitada por correr tras del joven.

-Lo siento mucho doctora Haruno, pero… ¡tenemos a nuestro asesino!- dijo el en un tono lamentable.

-¿Cómo que lo siente?- replico ella un tanto aturdida.

El joven detective se acerco hasta donde se encontraba sentado el pelirrojo, y de manera ruda lo tomo del brazo levantándolo. -Akasuna no Sasori…- dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué esta pasando?… Sakura.- cuestiono al no entender lo que estaba sucediendo, mas sin embargo su rostro no mostraba gran expresión.

-¿Detective que es lo que hace?- le reprocho la pelirrosa, sin obtener respuesta. -¡Uchiha! ¡¿Que esta haciendo?- pregunto nuevamente, sumamente molesta, con las lagrimas apunto de desbordarse.

-Lo lamento mucho doctora.- dijo el sin mas remedio.

-¡Espere!… escúcheme… ¡Sasuke! no…- grito ella con desesperación al ver la indiferencia del joven de cabellos negros.

-Akasuna no Sasori… queda usted arrestado por ser sospechoso de homicidio.- dijo el azabache mientras le colocaba violentamente unas esposas al ojimiel.

-¡Sakura!- dijo el en tono de angustia mirándola consternado.

-S-sasori…- susurro ahogadamente con lagrimas en sus ojos color jade.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Muajajajajaja espero que les haya gustdado jeje**

**Y menos mal que me dio tiempo de subirlo.**

**Bueno hasta el proximo cap bye.**


	5. ¿Verdad o Mentira?

**Ejem, cof cof... pues aqui esta el quinto capitulo.**

**Mmm... espero que les guste.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

"El Marionetista"

_**Capitulo 5:**__** "¿Verdad o Mentira?."**_

-Akasuna no Sasori… queda usted arrestado por ser sospechoso de homicidio.- dijo el azabache mientras le colocaba violentamente unas esposas al ojimiel.

-¡Sakura!- dijo el en tono de angustia mirándola con indignación.

-S-sasori…- susurro ahogadamente con lagrimas en sus ojos color jade. -¡Sasuke!… ¿pero que estas haciendo? ¡suéltalo en este momento!- dijo sollozando con desesperación, mientras se acercaba al joven azabache jaloneándolo, tratando de que se alejara del ojimiel.

-El es el principal sospechoso de estos asesinatos, todo encaja doctora… ¡deténgase!- dijo el tratando de soltarse del agarre de la pelirrosa.

-¡Basta!, es imposible que el sea el culpable.- dijo ella aferrándose ferozmente al brazo del detective.

-Sakura, ¡espera!- replico el pelirrojo tranquilamente, tratando de calmar tan enredada situación.

-Sasori… es que esto no puede ser.- dijo tratando de contener su llanto, forcejeando con el joven azabache. -Detective… ¡suéltelo por- fue interrumpida al ser detenida por un hombre a sus espaldas.

-Debe calmarse doctora Haruno-san.- le dijo el joven de rubios cabellos, mientras la sostenía de la muñeca y la cintura.

-U-uzumaki-san… pero… no ve que todo esto es un error.- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos.

-Lamentablemente las evidencias apuntan a que el es el culpable, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.- dijo con tristeza mirando a la afligida medico, mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y tomaba al pelirrojo por el brazo.

-Gracias dobe.- dijo el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba a la ojiverde. -Doctora Haruno, lamento que esto haya sucedido pero, como mi compañero le acaba de explicar, las evidencias demuestran que el es el culpable, un fabricante de marionetas de la ciudad de la arena, todo apunta a que el es el asesino que estábamos buscando.- dijo el tratando de no sonar imprudente.

-¿F-fabricante de marionetas?- dijo ella atónita ante la noticia, abriendo grandes sus ojos inundados de lagrimas. -N-no puede ser…- dijo ella mirando al joven marionetista. -¿S-sasori?- pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta el pelirrojo.

-No llores Sakura, por favor… créeme yo no soy ningún asesino.- la miro con ternura de manera profunda, deteniendo con esas palabras el llanto de la joven.

-Sasori… yo creo en ti…- le susurro de manera muy baja para que nadie mas escuchara y le sonrío con cariño, volteándose hasta donde el Uchiha se encontraba, sin notar la leve y misteriosa sonrisa que se había curvado en el rostro del ojimiel.

-El será llevado al departamento de policía que lleva el caso y ahí será interrogado mañana por la tarde, usted puede estar presente si lo desea doctora Haruno.- le dijo el azabache de manera fría y seca.

-Me asegurare de estar presente.- dijo en forma altiva mientras veía como el joven ojiazul se llevaba a Sasori por la fuerza. La pelirrosa camino con dirección al sótano, pero fue interceptada por sus amigas.

-Sakura… ¿estas bien?- pregunto la rubia con preocupación.

-Si Ino, no te preocupes, estaré bien.- respondió ella con distracción llena de tristeza, después de todo ya presentía que algo terrible ocurriría.

-Pobre Sakura-chan.- dijo Hinata dándole un tierno y leve abrazo.

-Gracias, muchachas.- dijo ella melancólicamente, mientras notaba que el joven azabache la observaba fijamente.

-Nunca pensé que esos dos detectives fueran a hacer algo así, ese chico, Sasori… acabo de hablar con el y parecía tan lindo, incapaz de hacer semejantes atrocidades.- dijo la rubia un poco molesta y desconcertada por lo sucedido.

-Discúlpenme, creo que no me siento muy bien, voy a estar en el sótano.- dijo ella de forma apática.

-Sakura…- la miro la rubia con tristeza. -Si necesitas algo llámanos.-

-Si Sakura-chan, aquí estaremos si nos necesitas.- dijo animosa la peliazul.

-Muchas gracias amigas, pero creo que necesito estar sola.- respondió inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su usual lugar de trabajo, sin notar que el detective de negros cabellos iba tras de ella.

Bajo las escaleras con lentitud y cansancio, abrió la puerta con sosiego y la cerro tras de si recargándose en ella. -¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto?… Sasori.- murmuro desconsolada conteniendo su inminente llanto.

Camino por la habitación dando vueltas de un lado a otro con desesperación, analizando una y otra vez lo que había sucedido. -¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?… ¿Cómo?- se pregunto así misma sin la ilusión de una respuesta, con la imagen del pelirrojo en su mente.

De pronto sin que la ojijade lo esperara y sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos la puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió, y por el umbral cruzo alguien totalmente indeseado. -¿Se encuentra bien doctora?- pregunto el joven de profundos orbes azabache, mientras cerraba la puerta con lentitud.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto ella un tanto molesta y alterada.

-Solo… vine a ver como estaba, eso es todo.- dijo el de forma un tanto fría mientras se acercaba paso a paso con lentitud, a la pelirrosa.

-Y todavía tiene el descaro de venir a preguntarme semejante cosa, se acaban de llevar a mi novio acusado de asesinato, ¿Cómo quiere que me sienta?- dijo ella indignada, triste, pero mas que nada furiosa, enojada con aquel hombre que se hallaba frente a ella.

-Lamento mucho que las cosas hayan terminado así.- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la ojijade, aproximándose demasiado para su gusto. -Sin embargo no tenia otra alternativa, la evidencias nunca mienten.- dijo el llegando a tal cercanía con la joven medico que podía sentir el calor y la ira que esta emanaba.

-Tiene razón, las evidencias no mienten, pero pueden ser mal interpretadas.- dijo ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás, incomoda por el acercamiento del joven Uchiha.

-¿Es que acaso no lo entiende?- dijo susurrándole en un tono atestado de irreprimible lujuria, mientras la tomaba caprichosamente de la cintura y la acercaba aun mas a el.

-¿Q-qué le pasa?… ¡S-suélteme!- exclamo titubeante en un tono fuerte.

-¿Soltarte?… ¿Cómo podría Sakura?, en verdad a veces puedes tornarte tan molesta.- dijo acercándose a su rostro con lentitud mirándola a los ojos profunda y lascivamente.

-¿Qué hace?… ¡le digo que me suelte!- dijo autoritaria y decidida a no caer a merced de aquel hombre, mientras que con sus pequeñas manos lo empujaba de los hombros, golpeándolo de vez en cuando, no obstante, todo intento de escapar era inútil, pues la fuerza que el pelinegro ejercía sobre ella era por lo menos tres veces mayor.

-¡No!… no la voy a soltar…- dijo de manera exaltada, mientras tomaba con una de sus manos libres el rostro de la joven a la fuerza, y furiosamente atrapaba sus indefensos labios. La beso con salvajismo e intensidad, sin embargo, ella se resistió, golpeando fuertemente los hombros del azabache, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, alerta.

Aquel hombre se negaba a soltarla con entereza, la sostenía con vigor apretándola al punto de la asfixia contra el, sus labios desesperados oprimieron los de la joven, y su lengua delineaba el contorno de su boca tratando de entrar, pero la pelirrosa no cedió ni un solo momento, forcejeaba con el en un intento por escapar, no deseaba ese beso, no quería ser tocada por el, infinidad de cosas pasaron por la mente de Sakura, entre ellas la pequeña posibilidad de que el azabache no desistiera de sus actos, y continuara mas halla de donde ahora estaba, se negó a pensar en ello y continuo con su aparentemente eterna lucha, quería huir de ese lugar, escapar de aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban con fuerza y correr a los de su tan amado Sasori, pero no podía, todo era en vano, pronto sus fuerzas la abandonaron dejándola a merced del pelinegro.

-S-sasori…- murmuro para si suavemente, mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación con la agria sensación de traición en su garganta.

De pronto Sasuke se detuvo de golpe dejando de aplicar tanta fuerza al sostener a la joven, pero aun sin soltarla, se apoyo en su hombro, y escucho la agitada y descoordinada respiración de la joven medico, que demostraba el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-Por favor… suéltame.- le rogó en voz baja, pero sin titubear.

-Realmente lo amas… ¿no es así?- pregunto el, decepcionado por el resultado de sus caprichosos actos, recargando su frente en el hombro de la joven, agotado.

-Si… lo amo, mas que a nada en este mundo.- dijo ella tratando de alejar un poco al detective.

-Ten en cuenta, que ahora es el principal sospechoso de este caso.- dijo separándose de ella dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Eso no me importa, yo creo en su inocencia, y es mas le voy a demostrar que el no es el culpable, a como de lugar.- dijo ella con gran y admirable determinación en sus palabras.

-Espero por su bien, que no se lleve una amarga desilusión en su búsqueda.- dijo el mirándola, con frialdad. -Siento mucho lo que ocurrió, por favor olvídelo.- dijo dándose la media vuelta caminado hacia la puerta con la mirada agachada.

-Olvidar no es una de mis mas grandes cualidades detective Uchiha…- dijo provocando con aquellas hirientes palabras que el joven pelinegro se detuviera de golpe. -Pero por esta vez are una excepción… solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir.- dijo ella con calma.

-No se preocupe, no volverá a ocurrir jamás.- dijo el, inusualmente melancólico y en un tono cargado de amargura, mientras salía a paso lento de aquella habitación.

No cabía duda de que el orgullo del joven azabache había sido gravemente herido, pero mas aun, aquellas palabras que la pelirrosa le había dirigido con rabia y rencor, le habían herido mas que nada el corazón, sin más, se retiro de aquel lugar, con gran arrepentimiento por el final tan decepcionante, que había tomado tan irreverente situación. La pelirrosa se llevo una mano al pecho y suspirando, temblorosa se dejo caer al piso de rodillas, aquel incidente la había dejado débil y sumamente confundida; tranquilizando su respiración, su cuerpo y su mente se levanto con sosiego del suelo, y se dirigió hasta la puerta saliendo de aquella sofocante habitación.

Llego hasta los casilleros del personal, y recogió unas cuantas cosas de su locker, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción y se despidió sin animo alguno de sus buenas amigas, saliendo así del centro con la mirada agachada, ya afuera tomo un taxi y le indico al chofer que la llevara hasta su hogar, ya ahí, subió hasta su apartamento y entro a este sin prender la luz, dejo sus cosas en la mesa, y se sentó rendida en el acolchonado sofá, de pronto y sin pensarlo noto que aquel lugar, se había impregnado con el suave y varonil aroma del pelirrojo, aspiro hondo el aire a su alrededor y sin poderlo evitar comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, abundantes lagrimas llenas de tristeza y melancolía; se dejo caer en el sillón, y restregó su rostro contra el cojín de aquel mueble, dejando así que su incontenible llanto fluyera si reprimendas.

Poco después y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se dirigió hasta su habitación con letargo, casi arrastrando los pies, se cambio de ropa, por una pijama de dos piezas color blanco, y se dejo caer ya sin fuerzas en la cama, abrazo una almohada firmemente, y comenzó a tratar de asimilar lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás en el centro. Ella creía solidamente en la inocencia del ojimiel, no obstante, no podía evitar que pasara por su mente, la terrible idea de que el en verdad fuera el asesino, y si así fuera ¿Qué haría entonces?…

Le dio vueltas, una, dos, tres y mil veces mas, regresando siempre a la misma conclusión, era imposible que su amado Sasori hubiese cometido tan atroces crímenes, había decidido apoyarlo hasta el final y estar a su lado sin condición alguna, dejando de lado la posibilidad de que el fuera el autor de aquellos asesinatos, pronto el cansancio la venció e ineludiblemente se quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto de la cama con pereza y se sentó en la orilla de esta pensativa, se dirigió hasta su baño y se dio una refrescante ducha, salio minutos después y se vistió con una falda negra, un saco del mismo color, una blusa blanca, medias grises y zapatos de tacón, hoy tendría que acudir al interrogatorio del joven ojimiel así que procuro verse formal y sobria, se maquillo levemente tratando de disimular las ojeras y lo hinchado de sus ojos debido al prolongado llanto nocturno, salio del departamento con calma y se traslado hasta la salida del edifico, ya fuera en la calle tomo un taxi que la dejo en la entrada del centro, eran ya las doce de la tarde, nunca en un día de trabajo la pelirrosa había llegado mas tarde, no obstante, no se sentía con ánimos para nada y su mentora le había dado el permiso de ausentarse, mas sin embargo, se negó y decidió tan solo llegar un poco retrasada.

Entro hasta la recepción donde la recibieron dos caras sonrientes llenas de compasión, se acerco hasta sus mejores amigas y las saludo con apática amabilidad, ambas le contestaron con un amigable y cariñoso abrazo, a la par que la peliazul le daba un aviso importante.

-Sakura-chan, hablo el detective Uzumaki hace unos minutos y me pidió que te avisara, que el interrogatorio de Sasori-san va a ser adelantado a la una de la tarde.-dijo ella tenuemente.

-¿Qué?- pregono un tanto exaltada ante la noticia. -Pero si tan solo falta una hora para eso.- dijo ella mirando su reloj con angustia.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya veras que todo va a salir bien.- dijo la ojiazul tocando el hombro de su amiga.

-Realmente… eso espero.- dijo desesperanzada.

El tiempo voló y pronto llego la hora del tan maldecido interrogatorio, Sakura se alisto y salio a toda prisa con dirección al departamento de policía, pronto todo se aclararía y sus leves dudas se disiparían. Llego como alma que lleva el diablo encontrándose así con el joven Naruto, quien la condujo hasta un cuarto con una gran ventana.

-Lo siento doctora Haruno-san, pero usted no puede estar directamente presente en el interrogatorio, deberá observar todo desque aquí, mientras el detective Uchiha y yo interrogamos al sospechoso.- dijo el joven de rubios cabellos con amabilidad.

-Esta bien…- respondió ella de manera cortante, mientras miraba a través del gran vidrio.

El ojiazul salio con calma de la habitación donde la pelirrosa se quedo completamente sola, al otro lado del espejo se encontraba únicamente una silla y una mesa en la cual estaban un teléfono y una lámpara, segundos mas tarde vio como entraban el joven pelirrojo esposado de las manos y detrás de el caminaban alertas el detective Uchiha y Uzumaki, sentaron al ojimiel en aquella silla despojándolo de las esposas, dando así inicio a las rigurosas preguntas.

-¿Conoce usted a estas mujeres?- le pregono el pelinegro de forma violenta, mientras extendía en aquella mesa un par de fotografías.

-Nunca en mi vida las había visto.- respondió el ojimiel con una arrogante sonrisa.

-¿A qué vino a esta ciudad?- pregunto irritado, ante la actitud de joven acusado.

-Vine hasta aquí para ver a mi abuela, se encuentra muy enferma.- contesto inmutable y sereno.

-¿Ah si? pues que considerado, ¿Cuándo es que llego a la ciudad?- demando exasperado, haciendo un comentario lleno de sarcasmo.

-Llegue… hace poco más de un mes.- argumento de manera fría con suma tranquilidad.

-Esta conciente de que su llegada a Konoha coincide perfectamente con las desapariciones y muertes de estas muchachas, sin mencionar a las jóvenes extraviadas de su país natal, que coinciden con sus exhibiciones de arte, en las ciudades del viento.- exclamo sumamente molesto, irritándose cada vez mas ante el silencio del pelirrojo. -¿No piensa responder Akasuna?- le interrogo de forma retadora.

-No veo por que responder preguntas cuya respuesta obviamente ya sabe, aquellas son simples coincidencias y nada más… ¡yo no asesine a esas mujeres!- expuso con una perturbarte calma.

-Hump… ya veo… ¿es que ni siquiera piensa defender su propia y supuesta inocencia?- pregunto nuevamente con indignación.

-Creo más bien detective, que por lo que estamos debatiendo aquí, no es precisamente mi inocencia o culpabilidad.- declaro desafiantemente, aun con extrema tranquilidad y lanzándole una aguda mirada al azabache que revelaba de manera sutil, el verdadero contenido de sus palabras.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto con disimulo, tratando de ocultar que había notado lo que el ojimiel insinuaba.

-Detective Uchiha, ¿acaso cree que no me doy cuenta?, sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero.- dijo cambiando ese sereno tono por uno de total molestia e ira, no obstante aun se mostraba insensible y calmado.

Por supuesto que el detective sabia a que se refería, y claro esta que el pelirrojo no era ningún tonto, era mas que obvio que ya había notado la atracción que el azabache sentía hacia la medico de rosada cabellera, y esto lo enfurecía hasta su punto mas alto, odiaba como la miraba, odiaba el tan solo imaginar que le llegara a poner un dedo enzima, todos esos mundanos pensamientos, llenaban sus mente y su ser de furia, haciendo que le burbujeara la sangre, cada vez que veía al pelinegro.

-¡Tu maldito infeliz!…- dijo el azabache, sumamente alterado, plantando de golpe sus manos en aquella mesa.

-¡Teme! Cálmate…- dijo el ojiazul en voz alta.

-Lo ve detective, me parece que debería de buscar al verdadero asesino, en lugar de estar montando este espectáculo sin sentido, usted… no tiene ninguna oportunidad.- dijo el joven Akasuna, arrogante con una soberbia sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-¿Oportunidad?…- dijo mientras lo tomaba por la ropa bruscamente, alertando a la ojiverde que se encontraba tras del vidrio. -Tu a mi no me engañas, con esa cara de niño angelical, aun no e comprobado si eres no el asesino, pero lo are… y aun si me equivoco en cuanto a tu culpabilidad, se que lo único que tu harás será lastimarla, y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la clase de persona que eres.- dijo casi a punto de golpear al pelirrojo, mientras que sorprendida la pelirrosa salía a toda prisa de la habitación donde se encontraba.

-¡Sasuke tranquilízate!- dijo el rubio acercándose a su amigo.

-No te metas en esto Naruto…- replico con gravedad, mirando a su compañero de manera iracunda. -Incluso si tu no eres el autor de estos crímenes, puedo ver a kilómetros la clase de persona que eres, tu no la amas, solo la estas utilizando y la única que saldrá lastimada en todo esto será ella.- dijo repentinamente logrando con esto que la ira del pelirrojo estallara en cólera.

-¡Tu que sabes maldito Uchiha!…- exclamo furioso levantándose de su lugar, soltándose violentamente del agarre del azabache. -Tu no la conoces, no sabes nada de ella.- le grito presuntuoso logrando con aquellas palabras que el joven detective se quedara pensativo. -Y más aun no sabes nada de mi, ni de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, yo seria incapaz, ¡escúchame bien!… incapaz de lastimarla de ninguna forma, ¿me oyes?- dijo el cambiando así aquel carácter pasivo y frío, por uno que ardía al rojo vivo.

-S-sasori…- dijo la ojijade sumamente sorprendida ante las palabras del pelirrojo, mientras que entraba en el cuarto de interrogatorio. -Ya por favor, deténganse los dos, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esas cosas.- dijo ella caminando con lentitud hacia ambos jóvenes.

-La doctora tiene razón teme, este no es el momento para eso.- agrego el detective Uzumaki.

-Maldito sea, tu…- dijo el pelinegro apretando su puño mirando con rabia al ojimiel, siendo interrumpido por el timbrazo del teléfono.

Tomo el auricular con lentitud, y al llevárselo al oído sus ojos se abrieron grandes, olvidando por un momento la situación en la que antes se encontraba, con una mano le indico a su compañero que se acercara y con ello pulso el botón de altavoz, revelando así el por que de su sorpresa.

-_¡Buenas tardes! Detective Uchiha.-_ dijo una extraña y distorsionada voz, aparentemente de un hombre, al otro lado del teléfono.

Sakura se sorprendió ante semejante voz, que parecía estar distorsionada con ayuda de algún aparato eléctrico, mirando sumamente extrañada a ambos detectives.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto azorado el detective de cabellos negros, y todos los presentes en aquel cuarto prestaron suma atención.

-_Déjeme presentarme detective Uchiha Sasuke, yo soy… "el marionetista"…- _respondió riéndose de manera siniestra, aquella macabra voz, al otro lado del auricular.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Pues ya saben, si les gusto comentar no esta de mas ;)**

**Nos vemos en el proximo cap bye... n_n!**


	6. Verdad tras las sombras

**Yahohoooooo que emocion este es el penunltimo capitulo de mi historia, **

**que por cierto es la mas larga que he escrito hasta ahora jojojo.**

**Pues espero les guste y sin mas que decir, ¡A Leer!**

* * *

"El Marionetista"

_**Capitulo 6:**__** "Verdad tras las sombras."**_

-_¡Buenas tardes! Detective Uchiha.-_ dijo una extraña y distorsionada voz, aparentemente de un hombre, al otro lado del teléfono.

Sakura se sorprendió ante semejante voz, que parecía estar distorsionada con ayuda de algún aparato eléctrico, mirando sumamente extrañada a ambos detectives.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto azorado el detective de cabellos negros, y todos los presentes en aquel cuarto prestaron suma atención.

-_Déjeme presentarme detective Uchiha Sasuke, yo soy… "el marionetista"…- _respondió riéndose de manera siniestra, aquella macabra voz, al otro lado del auricular.

-Entonces usted… ¡maldi…- fue interrumpido, el impetuoso pelinegro.

-_No, no, no detective, no le han dicho que no es bueno maldecir, y yo que le traía una sorpresa, un… regalo.- _dijo aquella voz en tono lascivo y lleno de diversión.

_-_¿Un regalo?- pregunto el confundido, mientras que los allí presentes escuchaban cuidadosamente aquella conversación.

_-Si un regalo, claro que para ello, deberá ir al callejón que se encuentra cerca de aquel restaurante francés el "Bleu Océan", ahí hay un pequeño presente para usted y su compañero, ¿Cómo es que se llama?… a si el detective Uzumaki Naruto.- _dijo con alegría aquella misteriosa voz, a la par que soltaba una risilla un tanto tétrica.

-¡Tu miserable!- dijo el azabache apenas controlando su ira.

-_Que mal carácter tiene detective, creo que no a tenido mucha suerte persiguiéndome, créame que no es mi intención jugar al gato y al ratón con usted, no es por eso para lo que e venido a esta ciudad.- _dijo en tono un tanto sarcástico.

-¡Maldito cobarde, porque no actúas como hombre y te muestras de una vez…- exclamo alterado el joven Sasuke.

-_Por el momento no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando con usted, tengo trabajo que hacer.- _dijo riendo indignadamente. -_Ah por cierto, lo olvidaba, también tengo un regalo para la… doctora Haruno Sakura…- _dijo de manera seria y su voz que antes denotaba un tono burlón y alegre se torno en uno lleno de molestia y frustración, provocando con ello que la ojijade abriera sus ojos llena de terror y alertando de manera repentina al pelirrojo. -_"Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, pronto el invierno vendrá y los cerezos se marchitaran."- _dijo de forma aterradora y seria mientras que la llamada era imprevistamente cortada.

-¡Espera!… maldición.- dijo el detective de negros cabellos con desesperación. -Dobe reúne a unos cuantos policías y dirígete hasta aquel restaurante de inmediato, yo iré para haya en unos minutos.- dijo el apresurado.

-Si en seguida, pero… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- pregunto el ojiazul extrañado.

-Voy a ir con el analista para que trate de rastrear de donde vino la llamada.- menciono el de forma seria y pensativa.

-Está bien, te espero halla y si algo mas ocurre te llamare.- dijo el joven de rubios cabellos mientras salía con velocidad de aquel cuarto.

-Doctora Haruno, me temo que esto no va a ser nada bueno, mas vale que se prepare y este lista en el centro, en cuanto a ti Akasuna, tsk quedas libre pero aun no hemos terminado.- dijo presuroso mientras salía vertiginosamente de la habitación.

-¿No me digas que vas a seguir en el caso?- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de su asiento exaltado. -¿No te das cuenta que es muy peligroso?- le reclamo un tanto preocupado.

-Quiero seguir con esto, debo descubrir quién es ese criminal… algo me dice que debo hacerlo.- dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente al pelirrojo.

-No entiendes que si te pasa algo yo… no lo soportaría.- dijo con ternura en sus palabras mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa con fuerza. -Es claro que ese criminal anda tras de ti, es demasiado arriesgado seguir con esto.- murmuro un tanto distante mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Yo lo sé… y tampoco quiero que nada nos separe, pero… ahora más que nunca debo saber quién es ese asesino, y más aun, debo saber qué es lo que quiere de mi.- dijo ella mientras abrazaba calidamente al ojimiel.

-Tú siempre has sido así… tan decidida, tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil, no podré convencerte de que desistas ¿verdad?- pregunto sonriendo de manera nostálgica.

-Lo siento Sasori- dijo abrazando al muchacho con más fuerza que antes.

-Sakura, en verdad… ¡te amo! y si esa es tu decisión final, te apoyare sin importar lo que pase.- dijo mientras la tomaba por el rostro y la miraba con profundo amor.

-Gracias… Sasori…- le susurro con calidez mientras se acercaba con lentitud a su rostro y le plantaba un apasionado beso.

Salieron del departamento de policía, y se dirigieron hasta la esquina de una calle para tomar un taxi, la pelirrosa le pidió al conductor que los llevara hasta el gran edificio de apartamentos que era su hogar, no eran más de las dos de la tarde cuando llegaron por fin al departamento, ambos se dirigieron a la recamara de la pelirrosa, y esta comenzó a sacar unas cuantas cosas de su armario que necesitaría, y se cambio de ropa por una más cómoda.

-¿Sabes Sasori?… estaba pensando en algo.- le dijo ella al pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en su cama, observándola con detenimiento.

-¿Qué… Sakura?- le pregunto él con poca curiosidad.

-Es solo que… este caso es un poco difícil, es decir, aquel criminal tiene una manera tan peculiar de asesinar, es algo nada común y es algo que sinceramente no entiendo del todo, no yo que soy una mujer de ciencia y no de arte, sin mencionar que…- se callo repentinamente, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sin mencionar que…?- pregunto con mucho más interés.

-Nada… lo que quiero decir es que… quiero pedirte un favor.- dijo ella pensativa.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- dijo él, no del todo convencido por la respuesta de la ojijade e intrigado por aquella misteriosa petición que estaba a punto de hacerle.

-¡Quiero que tú me ayudes en el caso!- dijo ella con ánimo y una furiosa decisión en su mirada.

-No entiendo, ¿de qué te serviría mi ayuda?- dijo el un tanto confundido y frío a la vez.

-Pues veras, el asesino convierte de una manera extraña y debo decir aterradora, a todas sus víctimas en marionetas humanas, por así decirlo, tiene una razón por la que lo hace, pero yo lo único que puedo hacer es determinar con exactitud lo que le hizo a esas jóvenes, mas no entender el porqué, pero tu… tu eres un artista, Sasori y quizá puedas ayudarme a entender lo que este criminal ha hecho, quisiera que me acompañaras al centro y me ayudaras comprender lo que sucede, ¿Qué piensas?- dijo ella dudosa.

-Si tú me lo pides… haré lo que sea, pero dudo que el detective Uchiha esté de acuerdo con ello.- dijo el recordando con amargura aquel nombre.

-De él no te preocupes, no tiene por qué acceder o no, tú serás asistente mío, en eso el no tendrá nada que ver.- dijo ella sumamente alegre por la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-En eso tienes razón, me agrada la idea, así limpiare mi nombre ante la policía, pero mas aun pasare tiempo contigo y podré observar tu trabajo.- dijo en un tono alegre que era inusual en el, mientras se levantaba de la cama y abrazaba levemente a la joven de cabellos rosas por detrás.

-Oh es verdad y así yo también aprenderé algo de tu arte.- dijo ella mientras reía con entusiasmo.

La ojiverde recogió lo que necesitaba y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada, dispuestos a ir juntos al centro, era de admitirse que la idea de la joven médico no era del todo mala, de esa forma el joven comprobaría cien por ciento su inocencia ante la policía, aun si ya habían retirado los cargos en su contra, y pasaría tiempo con la pelirrosa, aprendiendo mas de ella y su trabajo, evitando de aquella forma acercamientos indeseables de aquel detective de cabellos negros. Tomaron nuevamente un taxi, para llegar a su destino que era el centro, en el camino Sakura le platico con detalle lo que había encontrado en las tres últimas víctimas, incluyendo la nota, y aquella muchacha que había sido transformada para reflejar su propia imagen, pronto llegaron al centro y ambos se dirigieron a la recepción.

-Hinata, ¿no han llegado los detectives Uchiha y Uzumaki?- dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-No, parece que todavía no hay noticia de ellos, pero supongo que pronto llegaran, Sakura-chan.- le respondió con tímida voz.

-Mmm… ya veo, podrias avisarme por favor cuando lleguen, ah y algo mas ¿Tsunade-sama se encuentra en su oficina?- le cuestiono la ojijade con amabilidad.

-Si te avisare en cuanto lleguen, y me parece que si esta, no la e visto salir.- contesto la peliazul reflexiva ante aquella última pregunta.

-Muchas gracias Hinata.- dijo ella despidiéndose.

-No hay de que Sakura-chan… Sasori-san.- dijo ella cortésmente haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Ven Sasori acompáñame.- le tomo de la mano y lo condujo por un pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras, las cuales subirían.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el ojimiel desorientado.

-Mmm… vamos a ver a Tsunade-shishou, ciertamente no hay necesidad de consultar nada con los detectives, pero si deberé pedirle permiso a la medico en jefe.- le comento ella un tanto nerviosa.

-Oh ya veo.- dijo el de forma distante, dejándose guiar por la ojiverde

Subieron las escaleras con tranquilidad, y llegaron hasta la oficina de la gran medico en jefe, Sakura le pido a Sasori que esperara afuera, mientras ella le explicaba la situación a su mentora. Esta entro a la oficina, donde se hallaba la madura mujer de cabellos rubios, revisando algunos papeles que se encontraban en folders, con calma y siendo sumamente explicita le relato las circunstancias del porque había ido a verla y del porque solicitaba el permiso para la colaboración del pelirrojo en el caso, la ojimiel no puso gran objeción al asunto, sabía que la pelirrosa era más que capaz de manejar este asunto, y si ella pedía la ayuda de alguien que era sospechoso de ser el asesino, era porque sabía bien lo que hacía y más aun lo que hacía falta para resolver este arduo caso.

Hecho lo que se tenía que hacer ambos bajaron hasta la recepción donde se encontraron con ambos detectives, que esperaban impacientes a la pelirrosa.

-¿Sasori?- dijo ella lanzándole una mirada al pelirrojo, que llevaba algunas palabras implícitas.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- exclamo el azabache con suma molestia.

-Adelante.- le respondió el ojimiel, con una cara que denotaba no estar del todo conforme.

-Detective Uchiha-san, necesito hablar con usted, ¿puede acompañarme?- dijo ella en tono serio y distante.

-Si… claro.- contesto con frialdad, mientras proyectaba una mirada penetrante hacia el joven Akasuna.

La pelirrosa lo condujo hasta un cuarto, para que pudiesen hablar a solas, cosa que al azabache le pareció sumamente extraño. -He decidido que Sasori se mi ayudante, en la examinación de los cadáveres.- comento ella firmemente y con determinación.

-¿De que esta usted hablando?- dijo el confundido, y molesto a la vez.

-Bueno en todo caso no tendría por qué discutir esto con usted, solo quería informarle, está claro que no podemos resolver del todo bien este asunto, yo entiendo a la perfección de terminología médica, puedo descifrar con suma precisión como es que murió alguien, sin embargo, debe admitir que la manera en que este asesino mata es extraña y aterradora, que mejor que un marionetista que conoce del arte, mas aun de se arte a la perfección, para ayudarnos a encontrar al criminal, eso era todo lo que quería aclarar.- dijo ella de forma seca e indiferente.

-Tiene razón… no es algo que deba de importarme y si eso nos ayuda a atrapar al criminal, que mejor que tratar de convivir de manera pacífica, mientras resolvemos esto claro.- comento él con actitud sumamente fría.

-Vaya detective, realmente no me esperaba esa respuesta de su pare.- dijo la pelirrosa realmente sorprendida.

-Hump… realmente debe quererlo para hacer esto…- dijo apenas murmurando. -Solo recuerde que… los demonios son capaces de seducir con una sonrisa, por el momento, pero después…- dijo a la par que caminaba con lentitud dispuesto a retirarse.

-Ángel o demonio detective, lo seguiré amando hasta el día en que muera y eso ni usted ni nadie podrá evitarlo… ni siquiera yo…- dijo ella mirando la espalda del joven pelinegro, con una osada voluntad.

-El cadáver la espera en el sótano, estaré esperando los resultados en el pasillo.- dijo de forma insulsa e indiferente. -Hay un folder en una de las mesas del cuarto de reexaminación, contiene unas fotos de la escena del crimen que creo que debería verlas.- le comento mientras se retiraba.

La pelirrosa y el ojimiel se dirigieron hasta el sótano, al cuarto de reexaminación, ahí se encontraron con la más reciente victima de aquel criminal sin escrúpulos, que nuevamente impresiono a la joven médico, al igual que la anterior victima aquella muchacha que se encontraba en la mesa de autopsia, había sido físicamente arreglada para aparentar la figura de la ojijade, todo estaba en su lugar a excepción de una cosa…

Se dispuso a realizar el análisis con prontitud, observando las imágenes de la escena del crimen que el detective había dejado para ella, pronto la pelirrosa termino el examen y ambos llegaron a una sola conjetura, una teoría a la que sin ayuda del pelirrojo jamás habría llegado, mando llamar a ambos detectives para hacerles saber el resultado, y la conclusión en al que juntos habían pensado. De inmediato los dos impacientes detectives fueron avisados acerca del concluido examen, bajaron con prisa al sótano, donde los esperaban la joven médico y el muchacho marionetista.

-Y… bien, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-Verán detectives, en base al análisis de los cadáveres y con ayuda de Sasori, creemos saber quien es el verdadero autor detrás de estos asesinatos.- dijo la doctora de rosada cabellera.

-¿Q-que es lo que quiere decir?- pregono Sasuke con impresión.

-Miren, tratare de explicarles… debo decirles lo que encontré en la nueva víctima, en primer lugar esta vez secuestro a una muchacha de diferente fisonomía, y eso también lo pude verificar por una de las fotos que dejo en el sobre, esta muchacha era de piel más blanca que las anteriores, y esta vez no cosió una peluca si no que tiño el cabello de la joven postmortem, fuera de eso el proceso que realizo para convertirla en una marioneta humana, fue el mismo llevado a cabo en las anteriores victimas, aunque como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta hay algo que le falta… los ojos.- dijo ella pensativa y con una angustia que le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Antiguamente se creía que las muñecas, las marionetas y los títeres poseían vida propia, así que el acto de sacarles los ojos representaba la muerte para ellos.- agrego el joven pelirrojo con seriedad.

-El cadáver fue encontrado en un lecho de pétalos de cerezo marchitos, lo cual refleja la muerte… m-mi… muerte.- dijo la ojiverde con ansiedad. -Es obvio que el asesino desea verme muerta.- agrego con desilusión.

-Pero, la pregunta es… ¿Por qué?- expuso el rubio, aun sin entender nada.

-A eso voy detective, juntando las piezas del caso, mis conocimientos médicos y los artísticos de Sasori logramos llegar a la siguiente posible respuesta, como recordaran halle una frase grabada en uno de los cuerpos: _"arte es aquello cuya belleza perdura por siempre."-_ repuso la pelirrosa.

_-_Esa frase es mía…-agrego de forma cortante.

-¿Cómo que suya?- le cuestiono el azabache, confundido por aquella declaración.

-Pues verán como artista que soy, tengo mi propio lema acerca del lo que es realmente el arte.- dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad.

-Por lo cual llegamos a la resolución de que el asesino es algún seguidor de Sasori o alguien que está obsesionado con su arte, lo cual coincidiría perfecto con las desapariciones en el país del viento, que ocurrieron simultáneamente con sus presentaciones, investigamos un poco y resulta que aquellas jóvenes que se extraviaron eran fervientes admiradoras, ahora recordemos lo que decía aquella nota que venía junto con la tercera víctima.- repuso con serenidad tratando de recordar.

-"_E venido aquí buscando algo en especial, una linda marioneta, de común cabello marrón, opacos ojos verde olivo y piel bronceada como el piñón, sin embargo en mi búsqueda e encontrado una hermosa y radiante muñeca, de especiales cabellos rosas, de hermosos ojos jade tal cual valiosas gemas se tratase, y una piel inigualable de cremosa textura que asemeja a los cerezos en plena primavera. El artista a de elegir, cuál de ellas vale más, por eso a ambas tendré que comparara."… _Eso es lo que aquella carta decía, ¿no es así?- añadió el azabache recitando las palabras del asesino, que estaban escritas en aquel papel.

-Creemos que no se refiere a si mismo en esa carta si no habla de alguien más, "_El artista a de elegir, cuál de ellas vale más, por eso a ambas tendré que comparara.", _vino aquí buscando a ese artista, tratando de demostrar su arte, para impresionarlo y se me ocurrió que ese artista al que venía siguiendo es Sasori, el me encontró a mí, y por eso ahora debe compararnos.- dijo ella reflexionando el asunto.

-Pero… entonces si viene siguiendo a Akasuna, ¿Por qué quiere enseñar su arte en forma de una figura femenina desconocida?- dijo el detective de negros cabellos recalcando su duda.

-Bueno vera… señalando esa pequeña in concordancia llegamos a la conclusión de que el asesino probablemente es…- expuso la ojiverde siendo interrumpida por el ruido de un celular.

-Discúlpenme…- dijo el azabache tomando su celular, retirándose hasta una esquina para contestar.

-Mmm… en verdad que esto es muy confuso.- dijo el joven Uzumaki, con las manos en la nuca y haciendo una cara de total ignorancia.

-Si… si muchas gracias.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba con rapidez hasta ellos colgando el teléfono. -Era Shino el analista, parece que encontró de donde provenía la llamada de esta tarde.-

-¿De dónde, teme?- dijo abriendo grandes sus ojos azules.

-Parece ser que la llamada la hicieron desde un teléfono celular, por lo cual fue difícil de rastrear, pero la señal del teléfono indica que la llamada fue hecha desde una bodega abandonada en los alrededores del centro de la ciudad.- dijo un tanto agitado.

-Eso no queda muy lejos de aquí…- repuso la medico.

-Dobe, pide refuerzos e indícales que rodeen todo el lugar, yo me adelantare a inspeccionar ese sitio.-

-Está bien, ten cuidado Sasuke-teme.- dijo el rubio saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

-Espere detective Uchiha-san, no puede ir usted solo ahí, nosotros lo acompañaremos.- exclamo la pelirrosa.

-Es muy peligroso que ustedes vayan, y más aun si usted está en la mira, doctora Haruno.- dijo el azabache un tanto preocupado.

-Sí, pero aun hay algo importante que no le hemos dicho, quiero confirmar por mi misma mis sospechas.- dijo ella con entereza, mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en una banquillo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Como sea, después de todo usted también es parte del caso, solo no hagan nada imprudente, nos iremos en mi auto.- repuso el detective con suma prisa mientras que los tres salían del la habitación.

Se subieron al automóvil y con suma urgencia, se dirigieron hasta el centro de la ciudad, a la bodega donde el analista le había indicado, cada vez se encontraban mas y mas cerca de revelar la identidad de tan misterioso asesino, no obstante, cada paso que daban se tornaba mas confuso, lleno de peligro y terror. Llegaron como alma que lleva el diablo y con prontitud, pues aquel lugar no quedaba del todo lejos, estacionaron el auto tres calles antes de donde se encontraba la bodega, para no dar ninguna alerta y se aproximaron con suma cautela hasta la entrada del lugar.

-Ustedes quédense aquí ¿de acuerdo?- dijo e azabache casi susurrando, mientras que entraba a la bodega con un arma en mano.

-Detective ¡espere!- dijo la ojiverde tratando de detenerlo, pero fue agarrada por el pelirrojo, que movía la cabeza en señal negativa.

No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando de pronto se escucho un disparo, ambos, la pelirrosa y el ojimiel, entraron con cautela al lugar, preocupados por aquel estruendoso ruido, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un lugar que era alumbrado por unas cuantas velas, donde nada mas que la figura del pelinegro en el suelo, era visible.

-¡Uchiha-san!.. ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto en un susurro la joven medico, sumamente asustada, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta el azabache.

-¡Sakura espera!- aclamo en voz baja el pelirrojo.

-Tienen que salir de aquí y encontrar al detective Uzumaki, yo estoy bien solo me dio en la pierna, no es grave, ese hijo de… ni siquiera en este momento se atreve a dar la cara.- dijo el muchacho de cabellos obscuros mientras se agarraba la pierna, en un agudo dolor.

-¡Sasori!- le miro ella con angustia.

-No podemos dejarlo así, pero tampoco nos podemos quedar… ¡Tsk! ¿Dónde está el asesino Uchiha?- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de percibir algo en aquella penumbra.

-No lo sé, el disparo vino de las sombras, no pude percibir en qué momento…- se interrumpió así mismo en un leve alarido de dolor.

-Como sea, tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo el ojimiel apresurado. -Sakura ayúdame.- le pido en voz baja a la ojijade, mientras ambos se acercaban al azabache ofreciéndole apoyo para que se levantase.

-Bravo… bravo, que actuación tan espectacular detective Uchiha, nunca me imagine que todos vendrían hasta aquí, doctora Haruno… ¡Sasori-sama!- se escucho de entre la sombras, una voz femenina.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Bueno pues así concluye el penultimo capitulo, y si es el penultimo,**

**digo eso por que tengo pensado dividir el septimo capitulo, que es el ultimo, en dos partes jeje.**

**Ya saben si les gusto, comentar no esta de mas n_n!**


	7. Fijación

**Amm... bueno pues aqui el ultimo cap de esta historia, **

**aunque les recuerdo que esta dividido en dos.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

**

* * *

**

**"El Marionetista"**

**_Capitulo 7:__ "Fijación."_**

-Bravo… bravo, que actuación tan espectacular detective Uchiha, nunca me imagine que todos vendrían hasta aquí, doctora Haruno… ¡Sasori-sama!- se escucho de entre la sombras, una voz femenina.

-P-pero si esa voz es de una…- dijo el azabache abriendo grandes sus ojos debido a la gran sorpresa.

-Si así es Uchiha-san, el asesino es una… mujer.- repuso la medico con seriedad, mientras miraba fijamente la obscura zona de donde provenía aquella misteriosa voz.

-Vaya parece ser que en verdad es muy lista doctora…- dijo en un tono que parecía estar lleno de envidia, mientras que desde las sombras comenzaba dejarse ver una silueta femenina. -Qué pena que esa inteligencia suya no la vaya a salvar esta vez.- replico iracunda mientras se acercaba lentamente a la luz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- pregono la pelirrosa mientras que con ayuda del ojimiel bajaban al detective hasta el suelo.

-Ja ¿de ti?… yo no quiero nada contigo, bueno si, una cosa… ¡quiero que desaparezcas!- río en sarcasmo, mientras gritaba llena de enojo aquella última frase.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el Akasuna poniéndose enfrente de Sakura, mientras esta atendía la herida del pelinegro, que era de poca gravedad, amarrando con fuerza su lesión, con un trozo de tela para detener el sangrado.

-¿Es que acaso no me recuerda… maestro Sasori?- le dijo con aterradora ternura, hablándole en un impúdico tono.

-No comprendo…- dijo el ojimiel tratando de recordar.

-Tal vez deba refrescarle la memoria, mi nombre es… Yuuna, y en el pasado usted fue mi maestro…- dijo ella riendo con peculiar alegría.

-N-nagatsuka… Yuuna…- tartamudeo el pelirrojo al recordar a aquella joven.

-¿Alumna?- pregunto Sakura confundida.

-¡Sí! así es…- dijo aquella voz, mientras salía de la obscuridad, acercándose por completo a la tenue llama de las velas, mostrando así la figura e identidad del asesino, o mejor dicho asesina.

Esta era una mujer joven aproximadamente de la misma edad que la pelirrosa, su cabello era castaño, de ojos verde olivo y una piel tersa y apiñonada, estaba vestía con unos pantalones ajustados, botas hasta la rodilla, una blusa y una chamarra, todo de negro.

-¡Levántate!... ¡vamos! y usted Sasori-sama de unos pasos hacia atrás.- ordeno, apuntándole a la ojijade con una pistola, que recién había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Demonios mi arma…- murmuro el joven pelinegro, mientras a lo lejos vislumbraba el objeto de su búsqueda.

-Yo que usted me olvidaba de ella detective, si alguno de los dos se mueve, su querido y hermoso cerezo se marchitara, si saben a lo que me refiero.- dijo ella con seriedad y rabia.

La joven médico se levanto con lentitud del suelo, un tanto asustada y miro al Akasuna consternada. -Ah… realmente no quería llegar a esto, pero… no me dejaron otra salida, sobre todo ¡tú! Haruno Sakura.- exclamo molesta en un suspiro.

-¿Y-yo?- pregunto titubéate.

-¡Si, tu!… miserable e infeliz, tú… maldita sombra persiguiéndome todo este tiempo.- le grito con frustración e ira.

-¡No metas a Sakura en esto!- le grito el pelirrojo dando un paso hacia adelante.

-No, no, no Sasori-sama, esto es una plática entre mujeres, y es de mala educación interrumpir una charla ajena.- dijo ella cambiando su tono de voz a uno perturbadoramente amable, mientras agitaba el arma que sostenía en mano, aun apuntando a la pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo pudiste deformar el arte que te mostré, utilizando mis enseñanzas para matar?- le cuestiono en pelirrojo retrocediendo.

-¿Deformarlo?- pregunto ella con arrogancia y sarcasmo. -Pero… ¿es que no se da cuenta?… yo lo he mejorado, lo he llevado hasta donde nadie, he logrado preservar la belleza humana por la eternidad.- dijo riendo de forma macabra mientras extendía sus brazos mirando hacia el techo. -Eso era lo que usted estaba buscando ¿no es así?- lo miro con la locura implantada en sus verdes ojos.

-Pero… no de esa manera.- le contesto pensativo.

-¡Tsk!, todo era perfecto, absolutamente todo, hasta que tu vil recuerdo llego a mi vida, Sakura.- reclamo exasperada.

-Es que… no entiendo…- comento la ojijade confundida.

-En verdad, tu maldita inocencia me enferma… veras toda mi vida había soñado en convertirme en una gran y reconocida artista, así que entre a la universidad en el "Instituto de las Artes" en el país de la arena, ahí fue donde conocí a Sasori que en ese tiempo era mi senpai (superior), tenía un talento nato para la fabricación de marionetas y más aun un talento especial para crear marionetas humanas.- dijo ella nostálgica y entusiasmada.

-¿M-marionetas humanas?- pregunto con extrañes la pelirrosa.

-Era un arte especial de copiar la apariencia humana a la perfección en una marioneta, esa es la más grande habilidad de Sasori-sama, sin mencionar que tenía un asombroso don para manejar las los hilos, era… ¡es! el más grande marionetista. Era mi ejemplo a seguir, lo admiraba y respetaba profundamente, durante toda la universidad lo mire desde lejos, esperando una oportunidad para poder acercarme, sin embargo, la carrera termino y jamás tuve el valor de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos, pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero el destino lo puso en mi camino nuevamente, mi padre era un gran productor artístico, el cual ayudo a debutar, así que pasaba mucho tiempo con él, por fin logre hablarle aunque no nos volvimos muy cercanos, pues su carácter era frio y distante, accedió a ser mi maestro por petición mía, me enseño todo lo que sabía de las marionetas y de su fabricación, algunas veces portaba tan amable y cálido conmigo que por un momento pensé que yo le gustaba, pronto su gran debut llego, y dijo que tendría una sorpresa para mí, ingenuamente creí que la primera marioneta humana que presentara en su exposición seria una representación mía.- recordó nostálgica, con amargura en sus palabras.

-Ya basta Yuuna, tienes que dejar esto…- dijo el pelirrojo siendo abruptamente interrumpido.

-¡Silencio!- grito ella con desesperación tocando su perturbada cabeza. –La tan afamada doctora Haruno quería saber quién era el asesino ¿no? más aun el porqué hacia lo que hacía, pues ya lo va a saber, el tan esperado debut del más grande artista de todo el país del viento llego, todo era magnifico, todos lo habían elogiado, felicitado e incluso muchos habían ofrecido grandes sumas de dinero por algunas de sus obras, no obstante, aun faltaba presentar su obra más grande según él, pronto llego la hora de presentar su creación, realmente estaba emocionada, realmente pensé que mi sueño, que mi tan ilusoria conjetura se haría real, el único obsequio que me dio fue un vil agradecimiento antes de revelar su obra maestra, ¿y sabes a quien representaba esa marioneta?- pregunto la enajenada muchacha de cabello castaño, llena de rabia.

-N-no… no lo sé…-dijo respondió la pelirrosa un abrumada ante la forma de hablar de aquella joven.

-¡Tu!... esa maldita marioneta, aquella obra maestra que impacto a todos eras tú.- dijo llena de rencor, haciendo que la joven ojijade se sorprendiera. –No lo podía creer aquella obra de la que Sasori-sama estaba tan orgulloso era tu viva imagen, todos la alabaron e incluso ofrecieron una fuerte cantidad de dinero por ella, pero el maestro se negó rotundamente a venderla, claro está que en ese momento yo no sabía en quien se haba basado para crear tan peculiar marioneta, pero poco después lo descubrí. Un día mientras fui a buscar a Sasori-senpai a su estudio, me encontré por accidente con una libreta, pensé que no era nada importante así que le eche un vistazo, lo que había en ella era para mí inconcebible, todo cuanto estaba escrito en ese cuaderno era sobre ti, únicamente sobre ti, pero eso no es todo si no que también había numerosos bocetos de tu imagen, que representaban posibles diseños de nuevas marionetas y una foto de ustedes juntos cuando eran niños; en ese momento tome una decisión, alejaría a cualquier mujer que se acercara a Sasori-sama y le mostraría cuan bello y magnifico podría ser mi arte.- dijo ella con entereza.

-Entonces… ¿si fuiste tú la culpable de las desapariciones de aquellas muchachas, en el país del viento?- pregunto la joven médico dudosa, mirando a aquella mujer con determinación.

-Hump… todas y cada una de ellas se lo merecía, molestas fans pidiendo a gritos ser escogidas como modelos para alguna de las obras de Sasori-sama, lo único que hice fue quitar unas cuantas piedras del camino, pero había una gran piedra que no podía mover, y esa pierda eras tú.- dijo caminado de un lado a otro, amputándole con el arma. -¿Cómo era posible que por más que me esforzara, no podía sacarte de la mente de Sasori?, cuando por fin le confesé mis sentimientos, me rechazo rotundamente, diciéndome que había alguien más a quien amaba con locura, ahí estaba tu maldita sombra opacándome. Un día el tubo que trasladarse a la ciudad de Konoha, a esta ciudad y en ese momento me di cuenta que era la perfecta oportunidad para poner en marcha mi plan, después de todo en esta ciudad nadie me conocía, y podía mostrarte mi arte.- dijo ahora mirando con intensa demencia al pelirrojo. –Todo iba bien al principio, pero una vez mas todo se arruino por tu culpa ¡Sakura! -exclamo en una frustrante ira, mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa. -Un reencuentro que yo jamás me habría imaginado, ese fue el acabose de mis sueños, la muerte de mi última esperanza de ganarme tu amor Sasori, entonces lo planes cambiaron, ahora la prioridad… era deshacerme de la doctora Haruno.- dijo soltando una risita macabra, recalcando con locura la última frase.

-¿Realmente creíste que con eso te reconocería?- le reclamo con soberbia e ira el ojimiel.

-Tarde o temprano tendría que mirarme, ya fuera por una cosa o por la otra, los motivos sinceramente no son tan importantes.- dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón, tarde o temprano tendría que mirarte, con odio y desprecio, porque si le llegaras a poner una mano encima a Sakura, yo mismo te mataría.- le dijo él con soberbia calma.

De pronto el pacifico rostro de joven de ojos verdes, estallo en una expresión de insana e incontenible cólera. -¡Dime!... ¿Por qué tu mente tiene que estar repleta de pensamientos de ella?, ¿Por qué no puedes pensar en mi, mirarme como lo haces con ella?... ¡¿Por qué no puedes amarme a ¡mi! en lugar de a ella?- exclamo con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas demenciales, mientras señalaba con las pistola a la ojijade.

-Porque uno no elije de quien se enamora.- comento la pelirrosa en voz baja.

-¡Seria mejor si tu no existieras!- grito ella furiosamente, apuntándole a punto de jalar el gatillo.

-¡Detente!- vocifero el pelirrojo tratando de acercarse hasta donde Sakura se encontraba.

-¡No te muevas!- exclamo de golpe, haciendo que el ojimiel se detuviera repentinamente. –Si no puedo evitar, que la prefieras a ella antes que a mí, pues me temo que… ¡tendrá que irse para siempre!- grito con la ira y locura incrustadas en su mirada, jalando el gatillo de aquella pistola.

-¡Sakura!- grito el pelinegro impotente al no poder hacer nada.

-¡Sakura!... ¡No!...-grito el joven Akasuna con desesperación, mientras corría velozmente hacia la ojijade, interponiéndose entre ella y la bala, recibiendo el doloroso impacto.

-¡Sasori!...-grito la pelirrosa sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía, derramando melancólicas e innumerables lagrimas, mientras veía como el ojimiel era herido de gravedad en un costado, cayendo ante ella al suelo.

-¿S-sasori-sama?...- dijo la perturbada joven de castaños cabellos, mientras soltaba el arma y se tiraba al suelo de rodillas, mirando sus manos con el terror en sus ojos.

-¡No!, esto no puede ser.- replico la joven médico con fuerza, mientras sostenía a Sasori entre sus brazos. –P-por favor… dime que esto no está pasando.- dijo ella rompiendo en llanto mirándolo a los ojos.

-S-sakura...- le sonrió con ternura el joven ojimiel.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Mmm... que les parecio? ojala les haya gustado.**

**Se acepta de todo, quejas, criticas, abucheos, etc...**

**Jajajajaja ya saben comentar no cuesta nada.**


	8. Amor Salvación

**Bueno aqui esta el final, e notado que eso de escribir finales**

**como que no se me da T.T! pero hasta eso creo que no me quedo tan mal.**

**Espero que les guste este final jijij y si no pues haganmelo saber jeje**

**Bien pues no los entretengo mas, ¡A LEER!**

* * *

"El Marionetista"

_**Capitulo 7 (Continuación):**__** "Amor- Salvación."**_

-¡No!, esto no puede ser.- replico la joven médico con fuerza, mientras sostenía a Sasori entre sus brazos. –Por favor… dime que esto no está pasando.- dijo ella rompiendo en llanto mirándolo a los ojos.

-S-sakura.- le sonrió con ternura el joven ojimiel. –Qué bueno que estas bien.- hablo casi murmurando en un quejido de dolor.

-N-no, no hables ¿sí?- dijo temblando llena de nerviosismo, mientras se quitaba la blusa que traía puesta encima de una playera, y la ponía en la herida aplicando una ligera presión. –T-te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo… te voy a sacar de esta.- dijo ella tratando de contener su profuso llanto.

-S-sakura… hump n-no no creo salir de esta…- dijo sonriéndole con cariño mientras acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos. –Sakura yo...- dijo entrecortadamente por el agudo dolor en su costado.

-N-no digas nada Sasori, por favor… no me dejes…- dijo ella ahogada en lagrimas y profunda tristeza.

-Jamás lo hare… Sakura… porque mi amor por ti es como el arte… hermoso y eterno.- dijo el sonriéndole, mirándola con amor… con eterno y profundo amor.

Al oír estas palabras la joven de vesánicos ojos olivo, ardió en una colérica locura, tomando el arma entre sus manos con fuerza y desesperación, apuntándole a la pelirrosa que yacía en el suelo junto a Sasori. -¡Todo esto es tu culpa!...- le grito enardecida apunto de disparar, pero fue detenida por una bala que penetro en su pierna, tirándola repentinamente al suelo.

-Sasuke-teme, ¿estás bien?- grito el rubio de ojos azules, con un arma en la mano, mientras se acercaba a donde los tres se encontraban.

-Detective Uzumaki…- dijo la joven médico, con ojos llorosos.

-No se preocupe doctora Haruno-san, la ambulancia ya viene en camino.- dijo mirándola con preocupación, mientras que detrás de el llegaban unos cuantos policías, dirigiéndose hasta la asesina, vigilando que no hiciera algún otro movimiento.

-Lo ves Sasori, todo va a estar bien… la ambulancia ya viene para acá.- dijo ella soltando en llanto, tratando de contener la hemorragia, observando como el pelirrojo perdía lentamente la conciencia.

-S-sakura… te… a…- dijo susurrando, mientras cerraba pausadamente sus ojos.

-¿Sasori?... ¡Sasori!... ¡Sasori!...- le grito la pelirrosa batiendo en un profundo e incontenible llanto.

A si es, a veces el destino puede ser cruel, nos pone pruebas difíciles que debemos superar, nos premia y nos castiga constantemente, juega con nosotros de manera inhumana. El destino es el hábil marionetista que mueve los hilos de nuestras vidas, manejándolos a su antojo, moviéndonos de un camino o otro, maldiciéndonos y bendiciéndonos a la vez, nos pone obstáculos para probar nuestro valor, y poner en duda nuestras decisiones, pero aquellos cuyo fuerza y determinación es inamovible, aquellos que no se arrepienten de sus actos, porque saben que han hecho lo correcto, aquellos cuyo amor es más fuerte que los hilos que nos atan a él, se ganan su respeto y son premiados, con un favorecedor y delicado movimiento de sus manos.

-Sasori…- escucho en voz baja y lejana. –Sasori… despierta… Sasori.- escucho con más claridad mientras abría con lentitud sus ojos, vislumbrando la figura de una muchacha de cabellos rosas y hermosos ojos jade.

-¿S-sakura?- dijo el suavemente, cegado por la luz de la blanca habitación.

-¡Oh! Gracias a dios que estas bien…- dijo la ojijade mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, y se le escapaban una cuantas lagrimas de felicidad.

-¿Q-qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto desorientado y un tanto adolorido.

-Fuiste herido por esa loca mujer, te disparo, pero… afortunadamente la bala no perforo ningún órgano vital y la ambulancia llego a tiempo, tuvieron que llevarte al quirófano de urgencia, así que tendrás que estar en cama unos días.- dijo ella sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Y… ¿Qué paso con Yuuna?- pregunto un tanto confundido.

-Lograron arrestarla, y al haber confesado frente a nosotros que ella era la asesina de aquellas muchachas, el juez la encontró culpable, y fue condenada a cadena perpetua.- le explico con tranquilidad.

-Menos mal que ya todo termino.- dijo él en un suspiro.

-¡Tonto!... por poco haces que se me pare el corazón, por un momento creí que te perdería.- dijo tratando de contener su llanto, apretando la sabanas, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Lo siento Sakura… pero no podía permitir que nadie te hiciera daño.- dijo levantándose levemente con algo de dificultad. –Pero gracias al cielo no te sucedió nada, y yo estoy bien, ahora que todo termino, no habrá nada que nos separe.- le dijo mientras la tomaba con ambas manos del rostro con delicadeza y le plantaba un tierno beso cargado de amor y pasión.

Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, y la paz reino nuevamente en la ciudad de Konoha, por su parte Sasori salió del hospital y se mudo a casa de Sakura, consiguió un buen empleo en el centro donde ella trabajaba y continúo con su arte, ganado fama también en el país del fuego. El detective Uchiha no volvió a frecuentar más ese lugar y desistió de buscar a la joven médico, después del incidente ocurrido en aquella bodega, y observar el devoto amor que se tenían el uno al otro, opto por no interferir mas, por otro lado el detective Uzumaki se volvió muy buen amigo de la recepcionista, Hinata, y con el tiempo comenzaron a salir.

A partir de aquella trágica situación, la vida fue en su mayoría dicha y felicidad, la cual tenían muy bien merecida, pasado el tiempo el ojimiel y la pelirrosa anunciaron su compromiso, decididos a no dejar que nada ni nadie los separara, dispuestos a superar cualquier obstáculo que se les pusiera enfrente, con tal de permanecer, eternamente juntos…

¡FIN!

"_El destino es el hábil y cruel marionetista, que mueve los hilos de nuestras vidas, manejándolos a su antojo…"_

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS:**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

**Gracias por acompañarme al escribirla, quiero agradecer a aquellos que comentaron,**

**y comentaran (espero), tambien a aquellos que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos.**

**Arigato Gosaimasu... nos vemos en mi proxima historia, byeee n_n!**


End file.
